The Electric Dragon
by Superdale33
Summary: Spyro and Cynder, after defeating Malefor, were heading to Warfang for a much needed break. However, a vortex came out of no where and brought them to New Marais. Separated and lost, Spyro must find Cynder with the help of Cole MacGrath and find a way back home.
1. Chapter 1: Legendary Appearance

**First off, I just want to say thank you for reading this. It means so much to me if at least one person appreciates this story. Another thing is that this story is my first ever in FanFiction, so I apologize if anything doesn't look right. Third, this is the first Spyro and Infamous Crossover, and I'm extremely excited. finally is that I'm uploading this all at once, just to let you know. Anyway, if anything doesn't feel right, or you have concerns about something, feel free to write a review or PM me. I don't mind.**

* * *

**The Electric Dragon**

**Chapter 1: Legendary Appearance**

"Come on Spyro, keep up!"

"Sorry if I'm a little tired from stopping Malefor from destroying the world."

Cynder rolled her eyes at that. The two dragons, after successfully preventing the Dark Master from fulfilling his evil scheme, were finally flying home toward Warfang. There, the dragon guardians wait for the arrival of the two heroes. The needed vacation was welcoming to them, especially since they would be relaxing together.

For Spyro, he had forgotten the last 20 seconds before Cynder revealed her feelings towards him. As such, he is oblivious about it and Cynder is a bit more reluctant to repeat herself, now that the world isn't ending.

Cynder turned her head to face Spyro, who was trailing behind slightly from the exertion to stop the catastrophic events. She smiled, knowing that she could now have all the time in the Dragon Realms to spend with him.

"You okay, Cynder?" questioned Spyro, for the said dragoness had stared at him for almost a full minute.

Cynder shook her head, breaking her trance. Realizing her mistake, she turned back around to face forward, blushing slightly.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Spyro, just glad we made it out in one piece," she said a bit desperately.

Spyro did not question further; he, too, was glad of the well being of both himself and Cynder, particularly the latter. When Spyro awoke after he reconstructed the world, he could only remember fragments of what happened after Malefor was defeated. He swore that Cynder had said something to him, but he couldn't find the words, or courage, to ask the young dragoness. In his heart, he loved Cynder, but did she love him back? He knew they have been through much together, but was that enough for one dragon to love another? The more he thought about the events, the more frustrated he became, both to his lack of remembering and to his feeble courage. How is it that he can fight a giant golem without hesitation, yet can't ask Cynder a simple question?

"So, Spyro, how much longer 'till we reach Warfang?" asked Cynder quizzically.

Spyro was whisked from his thoughts and flew faster to catch up to Cynder and flew beside her before replying.

"I think it's about a two-hour flight, if we don't stop that is," He said with a heavy voice.

Cynder only sighed in exasperation, and the two continued their trek home. As they continued, the weather started acting strange. The clouds became heavier and darker, the wind howled and blew stronger. This did not faze the dragons, rather it was ignored out right, for they were deep in thought about each other. However, as drops could be felt and thunder could be heard in the distance, their attention was brought back to flying straight.

"Where did this storm come from!?" Shouted Cynder over the howling wind.

"I don't know! But if we don't stop now, we could be stuck by lightning!" Spyro yelled back. The continued thunder did not aid in their conversation.

Before Cynder could reply in agreement, a strange blueish vortex spouting lightning appeared from right above them. Looking up in bewilderment by the phenomena, they soon realized that it was dragging them in. Both dragons turned toward the ground below and tried to get away. Despite their efforts, they were slowly being pulled in. Cynder wavered in her struggle for a second and was almost yanked from the world before Spyro grabbed her paws with his before that happened.

Spyro now had to pull both his weight and the dragoness' to escape the vortex that still lingered above. He gave it his all, and was desperately trying to save themselves from an unknown fate. Cynder wished she could help, but was totally spent, not being as physically fit as Spyro. Either the vortex was getting stronger or Spyro was getting weaker, but the purple dragon seemed to be fighting a losing battle as his tail was almost inside. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang from the spinning vortex. In surprise, Spyro turned his head to see what it was that made the noise, but by doing so lost his grip with the wind and both dragons tumbled into the vortex, all the while yelling for each other. After swallowing up the two, the vortex collapsed on itself, and disappeared, as if it was never there in the first place.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Currently, in New Marais, all was well, considering the actions of both the Militia and the Corrupted have been at an all time low. For Cole MacGrath, it was a well deserved break from all the hustle and bustle of the city. For he, as many citizens knew, was a hero of the large town that he called home. With his powers of electricity, Cole has been keeping order by putting a stop to any Militia and Corrupted activity. But as of right now, Cole was on the roof of Zeke's apartment enjoying a drink on an outdoor couch with his best friend.

"When was the last time we hung out like this?", asked Zeke, turning to Cole who was sitting on his right.

Cole only shrugged, and took another sip of his bottle. Zeke faced forward again and answered his own question.

"It was back in Empire City, on my old apartment. That was right before we went and recovered the food drop, remember that?"

Cole could only smirk at that; it was the first time that he ever applied his powers for good use to help feed the people of the city. Cole took another sip before responding, "Yeah, that's right. After that, I was always to busy to do it again, especially after..."

Cole trailed off, and looked down with a grieved face. Zeke knew what he ment: after he betrayed his best friend for powers of his own. Cole and Zeke continued drinking in silence, feeling the awkwardness set in. Zeke suddenly chuckled to himself; catching this, Cole raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

Zeke only started laughing louder, making Cole really curious about what struck Zeke's funny bone. "Come on, quit laughing and tell me." he said in a cheery voice, somewhat glad that the silence was broken.

Zeke jumped up from the couch, putting his bottle down on a nearby table as he did. He turned his body toward Cole with a wide grin on his face. "I just thought of a great prank we can pull on the Militia."

Cole chuckled and took another sip before asking, "And what, pray tell, do you have in mind?"

"Alright, we rile up a bunch of Militia and have them chase you, right? You lead them to the swamps, or more specifically, to a group of corrupted. You see where I'm getting at?"

Cole only smiled and stood up, setting his drink down as well. Cole loved getting into Zeke's antics and was glad for the distraction from the previous conversation.

"Alright, Zeke, sounds good, now we just have to find-"

The two men then heard a loud bang as the sky quickly darkened from the overhead clouds. They both ran to the edge of the roof, to see if they could find the source of the noise. What they say next only made their jaws drop in disbelief.

In the sky, a strange vortex zapping with electricity formed looking like an upside down tornado in the cloud cover. From there, two orange glowing meteorites fell in separate directions. When they crashed it seemed to have shaken the city as many car alarms and screams were heard from below.

Cole furrowed his brow toward the vortex as it slowly grew smaller until it disappeared altogether. He then looked down to the nearest smoke column from the crashed rock. "Let's go check it out, I have a feeling this was no accident."

Zeke shook his head, still trying to figure out if what he saw was truly real. Zeke suddenly scolded himself; He had lived with a conduit for more than a month and he can't believe _this_? "Alright, brother, you get going to that one", he pointed toward the closest column of smoke, "and I'll meet you there in my truck."

Cole nodded and jumped off the roof. The conduit then used his static thrusters to glide to the next building. Zeke watched him for a second, "Damn, and just when we were about to have some fun," he thought. Zeke made a run for the door to get to his garage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cole jumped to the last building that would overlook the crash site. The whole way over to it, Cole contemplated what could have crashed like it did. Every excuse he thought of was quickly turned down by the fact that it fell from that vortex. The electric man felt like he saw it before, and what made that loud bang that came from the vortex?

When Cole finally got to the ledge of the building, he saw many things at once. First, and most obvious, was the large crater that was formed from the crashing object. second was the huge group of Militia that was swarming the area. From what the conduit could see, they seemed to be locking down the area, as if there was something very valuable to protect. The last, and most shocking, thing was the crashed mass itself. It looked like, well, he couldn't really tell what it looked like through all the smoke. All he could make out was a strange royal purple with hints of gold.

Cole shook his head, deciding to worry about it later and instead focused on taking out the Militia. From his count, there were 21 members here. Cole then smiled devilishly. "Didn't have a challenge like this for a while, hope they remembered to pack more fire power."

The conduit took a few steps back before running to the lip of the building and jumping out. In the air, he used his thunder drop attack and took out 3 men right below him, surprising everyone else. Cole took out his Amp and said wickedly, "You ready for this?" And thus the chaos ensued.

The air was full of gunfire as Cole charged to the nearest group of enemies, charging his weapon with electricity. The conduit started taking them out one by one with his Amp. After finishing the last one in the group, Cole heard a rocket launch and dodge rolled out of the way before a missile exploded where he was a second ago. The electric man quickly launched his own rocket back at the man, blowing him up.

Cole chuckled, and slowly turned around to the last of the Militia. They were all pointing their guns at him, "Get down before I blow your brains out, freak!" Yelled a man.

The 'freak' made a scared face, throwing his hands in front of himself, and pleaded, "Please, scary men, don't shoot me!" The men looked at each other in confusion, giving the conduit all the distraction he needed.

Cole made a full 360 degree turn while forming a large, concentrated amount of electricity into his hands before releasing it creating a miniature twister toward the Militia. In panic, the members either fled or fired at the large mass of air approaching them. Which ever they did, it was futile as the tornado scooped all of them up and launched them in every which way.

After the Iconic Vortex died down, Cole took a good look around with a smirk, crossing his arms in achievement, 'It never gets old,' he thought to himself.

Cole finally headed toward the fallen star in the center of the crater, and as he got closer, and the smoke started to dissipate, the odder the object became. It wasn't until Cole was 5 feet from it that Cole gasped in marvel.

In the center was an unconscious dragon, with scales of a royal purple, and gold horns. It's crescent was also gold that started from his forehead and ended at his tail. The tail itself had a spear-like blade at the end of it that was gold as well. Cole could only stare with rejection on mind. "How could a dragon exist? I thought they were only in legends," he said aloud to himself.

The electric man knelt next to the beast, and put his hand on its throat, searching for a pulse. After finding it, Cole let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know if the thing was a new conduit, a test subject of Bertrand's, or a genuine dragon. Cole continued to stare at said dragon, thinking of where it came from and what to do with it. The conduit did this until he heard Zeke's truck pull up to the lip of the crater in a nearby street, and even then he didn't budge from his spot.

Zeke parked his truck, and got out to see Cole standing over the dragon. Zeke could easily see the dragon from the distance for the smoke had finally dispersed from the crash site. Zeke jogged over to his best friend staring wide eyed at the purple thing the whole way. Once he was behind Cole, he made to ask what they should do, but stopped himself. Seeing that the conduit made no move to indicate Zeke was here proved that Cole did not know either.

Cole finally sighed, turned to Zeke with a concerned face, and slowly spoke, "Hey, Zeke." Cole cursed himself for not coming with something better, but considering he was standing over a _dragon_; needless to say, it was understandable.

Zeke tried to speak again, but choked on the words. All that came out was, "dragon...how..."

Cole glanced back at the purple beast and said, "Yeah, I know, I found it here with the Militia investigating it."

"The Militia?" Zeke repeated, finally noticing the bodies of the members laying about.

Cole nodded, and looked down before continuing. "They were locking down the area, I guess they thought it was a conduit, but... I don't think it is one. At least, not one I'm familiar with." Cole looked up at Zeke, "Anyway, this was what crashed here, and made the crater." He shuddered for a second, "Brings back bad memories."

Zeke broke free from his speech impairment, and asked the question on both their minds. "What do we do now?"

Cole looked back at the dragon with a hand to his chin, wondering that himself. They couldn't just leave him for the Militia to take. For all they knew, it could be just as confused as they were, and having the enemy having a potential weapon did not sit well with the conduit. However, they did not know if the animal was hostile. Cole finally came to a conclusion; it wasn't one he liked, but it was the best he could come up with.

"We're taking it home."

Zeke was about to protest, but caught himself, following on to Cole's train of thought. He groaned, and began walking back to his ride with his hands in his pockets. "Alright then, brother" He turned around taking a hand to point at the electric man. "But you're carrying it."

The electric man smiled and nodded and used his Kinetic Pulse to lift the beast up. Cole made his way to Zeke's truck with the man himself already in the driver's seat. The conduit slowly settled the dragon in the trunk, careful not to wake it in case it attacks. After this, Cole banged on the truck with his fist to signal that he was done. Zeke gave the thumbs up and drove off.

Cole sighed to himself, hand on his forehead, and muttered, "I hope I'm not making a big mistake here."


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**The Electric Dragon**

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

The first thing Cynder felt was pain. Specifically, on her head, but she could not recall any recent event that would cause it. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision hazy from her sore head. The light was dim and Cynder was thankful for that; any brighter and she would have a headache. When her eyesight became clearer, an object began to take form. The dragoness blinked a couple of times and the object became a bipedal creature with clothing. A few more blinks and Cynder's fogginess disappeared altogether.

The creature seemed quite old, with balding white hair and wrinkly face. He wore a black coat, a white shirt underneath, with a red vest. In one of his gloved hands he held a cigarette. The creature was studying Cynder taking a smoke occasionally. The dragoness found him a bit creepy, mainly because of this appearance and because he watched her sleep.

Cynder lifted her head from the resting position to get a better view of the animal in front of her. By doing this she realized she was in a cage in some kind of city square of a city. The creature chuckled at her bewilderment of the situation; Cynder turned a cold gaze at him which only made him chuckle harder.

"I bet you're wondering where you are, huh?" The old man sneered.

Cynder was starting to be annoyed by the man; it was already bad enough that she was in a cage, but being mocked because of it? The man continued none the less.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Joseph Bertrand III" The creature proudly said. "and you are?"

Cynder was a bit reluctant to respond at first, but thought that speaking to this 'Bertrand' would get her multitude of questions answered, "Cynder."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Cynder," As he said this, Bertrand made a small bow.

The black dragoness narrowed her eyes further and asked the first question that came to mind. "Where am I?"

"Why, in New Marais, but you don't know where that is do you?"

The mocking was really getting on Cynder's nerves, like he wanted to anger the dragon. "No, but I know that I didn't put myself in this cage," she said bitterly.

Bertrand chuckled again, "Merely a precaution, my dear, in case you turned out to be..." Bertrand paused to find the right word to say, "...unfriendly".

"Well you have nothing to worry about then."

"Oh, there is no sure way to tell that, for you could be tricking me for all I know."

"What advantage would I have to trick you to set me free and escape? I don't know about this place, remember?"

"Because I know people like you, well, not _exactly _like you, but to personality. They know that they can find answers once they escape."

Cynder was puzzled at this; Has this man trapped others before her? Her puzzlement accidentally showed and humored the old man once again, forcing the dragoness to turn back to her annoyed look.

"You see, in our world, you are unique, there is nothing that comes close to you."

Cynder didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult, but luckily she did not react to his words. Bertrand continued his monologue.

"In our world, we have these abominations called 'conduits' that plague our pure home. I have tried to keep them at bay, but they grow stronger and numberous each day. I try to look for a solution to this problem peacefully, but the mutants don't care if a couple people die if they are in the way."

Cynder somehow knew the man was lying, but didn't retort as she wanted to keep stalling him until she found a way out.

"That's a shame," She said as coldly as possible. Bertrand took another inhale of his cigar, and turned around to have his back to Cynder

"Sometimes, these things form out of nowhere in particular, and other times the real ugly ones appear from the sky" He turned back around with a small smile. "like you."

The black dragoness couldn't hold herself back any longer. Jumping to her feet, she let loose a fear breath, to show this person who he was messing with. The man was engulfed by the wave, but paid no mind to it, in fact, he didn't even let out a yelp of surprise. She didn't stop her attack until she was forced to draw breath. gasping for air, she saw in astonishment that the man was almost in the exact same place he was in before she attacked.

"Really," he chuckled again "is that all you have? To be honest, I was expecting just a bit more from a dragon."

Cynder scoffed at that and turned around to face away from him, laying down to show that she was no longer talking with him. In her mind, however, she was panicking. For as long as she lived no other creature had ignored her fear breath like that, unless they had no fear at all, or were completely emotionless. Cynder shivered at this thought; Was this person really that strong willed?

Bertrand stared at the dragoness's back for awhile before saying, "I do hope my boys picked up the other one. From what they told me, it was much bigger than yourself."

At that moment, Cynder desperately wanted to shout at him to leave Spyro alone, for that was what she presumed he was suggesting. Instead, she held her tongue for a few reasons: One; She had no concrete proof that he was talking about Spyro, two; he may have been lying, to get her to snap again, and three; if he was talking about Spyro, there is no way he would get himself captured so easily... would he?

Bertrand slowly strode away, saying over his shoulder, "Enjoy your stay, Ms. Cynder, because I don't think you'll be here for long."

And with that said, the old man continued walking until he went around a corner, out of sight. As soon as he was, Cynder jumped back up, used her shadow ability, and dived into her own shadow. She then moved out of the cage to the concrete of the city square before reforming. Smiling in satisfaction with thought of seeing Bertrand's face once he realizes she has escaped, the dragoness spread her wings and took flight to the skies of New Marais.

One thing was evident to Cynder: she was definitely not in the Dragon Realms anymore. The technology and architecture was nothing she has ever encountered before. She could only look below her in awe of the town. The city's inhabitants were what fascinated her the most. They were all bipedal, like Bertrand, yet all different in their own way.

The black dragoness was entranced until she heard a scream from a nearby ally. She stopped on a nearby building and peered over the brim to take a peak. She saw more bipedal creatures, but they were very different compared to the others.

The creatures had four mandibles on their mouth giving them a grotesque appearance. They were also bald with scythes for arms and clawed feet. The torso and head were deathly pale, while the arms and lower body was darker than Cynder's own scales.

From what the dragoness could see from her view, the weird creatures were approaching a female creature, who looked scared out of her mind and trapped in a dead-end. The said creature turned away as she waited for the inevitable end. The monsters seemed to have taken it as an invitation as they all four of them started to charge. Cynder knew she had to do something before the female died.

The black dragoness dropped down from her point and landed right between the female and the monsters. The female took no notice, but the monsters growled in annoyance. Cynder went into an attack stance and shouted bravely, "If you want a fight, you only had to ask."

The monsters roared and started swinging at her with their arms. Cynder easily dodged them and counter attacked with her own claws and tail. Soon all four monsters were dead, with the dragoness standing over them proudly. She then turned around to see if the female was alright, but before she could ask her, the other creature looked up, saw Cynder, and ran past the dragoness screaming.

Cynder was really confused now; usually when she saved someone, they thanked her and they both would be on their way. Did the female think she was a monster like the ones she killed? And what were the monsters anyway? Cynder only shook her head in irritation and climbed up the closest building to get back to flying around.

Once up there, she took a good look around. This world was strange to her, and she could only hope that Spyro was alright. She knew, of course, that the purple dragon could hold his own in a fight, but this was in different circumstances. They were no longer in the Dragon Realms, they knew no one here, and everyone thought they were monsters. Cynder sighed, feeling defeated. She was about to fly off, when she heard a strange noise.

Out of nowhere, a large craft flew in and hovered over her, freaking her out a bit. 'They can fly?' she thought. Before she could get a good look, a net wrapped around her, sending Cynder tumbling across the roof. 'Can't I get a break?!' She thought frantically.

The dragoness struggled in the net, using her claws and teeth to try to cut it open, but the material would not give. Suddenly, something punctured her scales and she started to feel woozy and tired. Before she succumbed to the darkness, Cynder heard someone say, "Tell the boss we captured it, again."


	3. Chapter 3: Believing in Strangers

**The Electric Dragon**

**Chapter 3: Believing in Strangers**

Spyro felt so comfortable where ever he was laying. The bed was nice, the pillow soft, and the blanket warm. He didn't want to get up, for he would have to leave the confindes of his relaxed state. Then he remembered the vortex, and of falling through it, and Cynder.

Spyro quickly opened his eyes and searched the site he was at for Cynder. Although he was crest fallen to not find her, he was curious about where he was. The room had a large vessel of some sort with four wheels attached, and the place was littered with tools and gadgets alike. Yet what really caught his eye was the other bipedal creature.

The creature was sitting in a wooden chair with his arms crossed and fast asleep. Spyro had no idea who he was or why he was sleeping here with him in that position. The purple dragon took a closer look; it had a shaved head with a light stubble beard. it wore a yellow and black t-shirt. He also had black cargo pants with a white Union Jack on its right leg. What stuck the dragon as the strangest was his sling bag, or more specifically the metal rod it held.

Spyro felt like he should wake the thing; to let it know that he was awake, but shied from it. The dragon did not want to ruin the guy's sleep. Never the less, he had many questions, and he was the only one who could answer. So, Spyro awkwardly tried to wake it with his words, "Um... hello? I'm, uh, awake..."

The being suddenly came to, jerking himself out of dream land. He looked around a minute before landing his eyes on the dragon. He gave a soft smile and said, "You're awake now, huh?"

"I guess so?" Spyro said strangely. He began wondering if this whole situation _was _a dream.

The character chuckled, "Name's Cole, Cole MacGrath."

"Spyro," the dragon stated simply.

Cole looked him over a bit more, before asking, "What exactly are you?"

Spyro was perplexed by the question; no one has ever asked a question quite like that before.

"Well, I'm a dragon, but who are you...exactly?"

Cole blinked, before standing up from the chair. "I'm a human," he stated as he pointed to himself. "and you are in New Marais."

Spyro searched his brain for that name, but he did not recal a 'New Marais' before in his life. "I don't think I quite understand where that is in the Dragon Realms."

"Dragon Realms?" Cole said surprisingly, "You're on Earth, buddy, no 'Dragon Realms' here."

Spyro gaped at the man, thinking he must be mistaken, but Cole had a poker face that said otherwise. So, instead of questioning it, he asked an unrelated, and hopeful one. "Have you seen another dragon like me, with black scales and a magenta underbelly?"

The human opened his mouth to reply, but slowly started shifting his face to a look of shock. He cursed, and slammed his fist at the wall in frustration. Spyro took this personally, thinking he had said something wrong. Cole turned to face the dragon with sorrow in his eyes.

"I think I should start from the beginning before I answer that."

Spyro stared at him a second before slowly nodding. As desperate as he was to find Cynder, he thought that understanding how he got here would help immensely.

Cole took a deep breath before starting his story, "You fell from the sky like a meteorite, blasting a large area midtown. I went there to investigate and found you surrounded by Militia." Spyro had no idea who the Militia was, but was too polite to interrupt the man now. "I took 'em out before they could haul you off, and Zeke and I brought you to our apartment for safety."

Cole looked down, acting like he did not want to finish his story, but he finally looked back at the dragon. He sighed through his nose, and calmly said. "There was another meteorite like you that also fell somewhere near the swamp... but in finding you, it was driven out of my mind."

Spyro began to realize what the man was saying before he finished.

"I think that other meteorite may have been your friend that we forgot." Cole said sadly.

Spyro looked away from Cole, trying to hold back tears, but some did escape his eyes. "Where is she?" he said gravely.

"I don't know, but-"

"Where is she?!" Spyro yelled. He was enraged, not at Cole, but at himself for not trying to protect Cynder better.

"I said I don't know!" Cole yelled back, being a bit defensive, "I think, maybe, the Militia got her."

Spyro shook his head in irritated confusion, "You've said that twice now, who are the Militia?"

Cole quickly answered to keep the conversation up before things turned violent. "They're a group of men who hunt down conduits, led by a jerk named 'Joseph Bertrand', they probably thought your friend was one, and took her hostage."

Once Spyro heard the word hostage, he got up immediately and headed for the door, but Cole jumped in front of him, his arms out wide like a brick wall.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To save Cynder, where else?" Spyro replied with fire in his eyes.

Cole shook his head and sorely said, "Sorry, Spyro, but you take one step out there and the Militia will be on top of you in seconds."

"I don't care, I have to try _something_, I can't just leave her out there with those men."

"We need to plan a strategy; if we just waltz right out, they could move Cynder before we even find her."

Spyro stared at Cole, wanting to just barge right by him to start his search. But Cole had helped him escape the Militia, and even kept him in his home. Reluctantly, Spyro turned around and walked back to his bed with head hung low. Cole sighed, relieved he did not have to fight a dragon. The said dragon got on the bed, laid back down, eyes still downcast, and asked, "So what do we do then?"

Cole shifted his eyes up in thought rubbing the back of his head; He saved Kuo from Bertrand before with Zeke's undercover work with the Militia. Could he find more info on the other dragon, or would this case be to classified for him to get any news on it?

Before Cole could think further of this, Zeke burst into the garage from the door leading to the apartments above. He held a newspaper in his hand. "Cole, check this out! You're not going to bel-"

Zeke stopped as his gaze fell on Spyro, awake and well. Cole turned to face Zeke with a sly smile, "Zeke, meet Spyro the dragon."

Spyro has never been called _that_ before, but being in a world where dragons were probably less common than his world made the title understandable. Zeke, however, was dumbfounded, not knowing what do say to a fire-breathing reptile. "Hello... Spyro..."

Spyro nodded, "Hey, Zeke."

Zeke looked back at Cole, newspaper still clutched in his hand. "Cole, you have to read this, brother, it's about the other dragon!"

Spyro instantly widened his eyes in shock, with Cole being no different. The electric man snatched the newspaper from Zeke's hand and began to read:

_The recent events of the meteorites brought back some strange monsters from space. As usual, the Militia has captured the one near the swamp land and has not given us any indication on what it is. However, thanks to an anonymous photographer, a clear picture can be seen on page A-2. As you can see, the mutant seems to be dragon-like, but only one incident of an attack by it has been reported, before it was captured. Bertrand then went to a press conference stating that "the mutant is being contained and studied to find where it came from." In eyewitness accounts..._

Nothing more needed to be said. Spyro was speechless, and didn't know what to feel. loneliness? Anger? Frustration? Fear? Waves of emotions just pushed and shoved to be dominant inside the young dragon. Cole knew exactly how Spyro was feeling right now.

Cole's love, Trish, was captured by Kessler and was killed to make the present Cole stronger. It worked, but to the electric man, nothing could be traded for his past girlfriend. Cole immediately felt sorry for Spyro, but felt his resolve within himself as well. He now knew what to do, as if learning what happened to Cynder, opened his mind to it. Cole looked at Spyro with determination on his face. Spyro however had his head hung low again. "Spyro, I know you want to save her, but hear me out."

Spyro kept his head down as Cole continued, "Listen, whatever happens, we _will_ save her, no matter what. And now, I have the way to do it."

Spyro looked up at Cole, with hope in his eyes, "How? What do we do?"

Cole only smirked, crossed his arms and said, "I make a phone call to a friend of mine..."


	4. Chapter 4: A simple Trip

**The Electric Dragon**

**Chapter 4: A Simple Trip**

After leaving Spyro with Zeke, Cole went up to the roof to talk in private. Cole pressed a few buttons on his phone, situated on his sling bag's strap. After a few seconds, Kuo picked up, "Cole, I was just about to call you, have you read the news lately?"

"Yeah, I know about the dragons."

"Wait, dragons? How do you know the monsters are dragons?"

Cole hesitated for a moment, but answered her question. "Because there's one in Zeke's garage right now."

Silence was all that was present from the phone. "How can you have a dragon in a garage and not tell me!?" She finally shouted, scaring Cole a little.

"I just- Well- We-" Cole only fumbled with the words as he started pacing around the roof. He was trying to find a way to explain to her without angering her further. But his botched speech only made it worse.

"Cole..." She said in a threatening way. Though Cole could probably take what ever Kuo dished out, it didn't stop him from being down right scared for the first time in a while. Was it man's instinct to always fear an angered woman?

"Look, Kuo, I would have told you sooner, but... It's a _dragon_." He said the last phrase like it would make sense, but Kuo didn't pick up what he meant.

"I _know_ it's a dragon Cole!" she screamed back.

"Will you stop yelling at me for one second so I can explain!" Cole blurted, stopping in his steady pace.

When no response came, Cole rubbed his head and continued. "I have never seen a dragon before, and I know you haven't either. I forgot a lot of things when I saw him, okay? Some of which I'm not proud of." Cole recalled his forgetfulness of Cynder, but brushed it off for the time being. "Look, you've read the newspaper, and you know Bertrand has one. Well, the one that I befriended is friends with the other." Cole then told everything he knew about Spyro and the currently missing Cynder.

After he finished his story, Kuo sighed, "We need to discuss this further, but with Spyro here as well."

"Alright, then, come over here and we can do that."

"Not there, Cole, to many bystanders. Spyro sticks out too much... bring him to the swamp. Militia and civilians hardly go there because of the Corrupted, and we can handle them no problem."

Cole agreed and hung up. He took a deep sigh, and turned around to see Spyro standing right behind him, with Zeke not to far back. The conduit finally realized how big Spyro is. From head to foot, the purple dragon was up to Cole's chest, not counting horns, and was about 3 feet long.

A sly face was on Spyro's muzzle, "Having trouble's with your 'friend'?"

Cole ignored the jab, and said in a whisper, "What are you doing here? The Militia could spot you." He then looked at Zeke, narrowing his eyes. Zeke looked at anything but Cole's gaze, nervously fiddling with his fingers.

Spyro took a serious tone, and said, "So, we're heading for the swamp?"

"Yes," Cole said, taking his eyes off Zeke to meet Spyro's, "My friend, Kuo can help us find Cynder, and wants to meet us there."

Spyro did not question why they had to go to the swamp, nor did he want to. The thought of going to any swamp at all reminded him of home. Just thinking of home made Spyro's stomach do a flop; he really hoped nothing happened to Cynder.

Cole seemed to have read his mind, and placed a hand on his shoulder as he said, "We'll save her, I promise"

Spyro brightened a bit, and they made their way back inside the apartment complex with Cole still scowling at Zeke.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Finding a way to transport Spyro to the meet was surprisingly not hard to do. The purple dragon was put in the back of Zeke's truck again, but this time with a tarp over him, so watching eyes don't see him. Everyone in the garage made sure Spyro would not be spotted; They didn't want Bertrand to have two dragons. The purple dragon was puzzled when Cole didn't get in the vehicle's compartment with Zeke.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. While his head was under the tarp, he created a little opening to see Cole making no sign that he was leaving with them. He hoped Cole wouldn't leave this to himself; Being alone in a strange new world was a frightening thought.

Cole chuckled with a grin on his face, "Of course I am. But I prefer my method of mobility."

Spyro raised a brow, "And that is...?"

Cole only walked through the open garage door, and towards the opposite building. Turning back to make sure Spyro was watching, Cole then jumped up and started to scale the side. Spyro was a bit shocked on why he did this, and was still uncertain why he would prefer that to just riding on these vehicles, or 'cars'.

However, he couldn't think about it any longer, as Zeke had started to pull out of the garage, and Spyro had to hide back under the tarp.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Getting Spyro to the swamp was quite easy. No monster popped up forcing them to take a detour. Militia did question the large package in the pick-up, but was quickly pulled away from the thought as they heard a large explosion a block away; Cole was happy to be the distraction.

While Cole fought the militia, without much of a challenge, he realized that Spyro had no idea about his powers. The conduit decided to fill him in at the swamp once they got there.

After arriving at the swamp, Cole and Zeke carefully and quickly got Spyro out of the truck and into the rugged forest. They stopped a minute to make sure they weren't followed, and prepared to head deeper through the swamp. Cole started walking with Spyro in tow, but Zeke hung back near the entrance.

"Hold up, brother," he said, gaining the attention of the duo. Cole had an idea why, but kept quiet out of respect. Spyro, on the other hand, had no clue why Zeke would have them stop.

"I think I may be able to help in a different way, while you two are in the swamp." Zeke said up front. Spyro was slightly sad that Zeke would not be joining them. He somewhat liked the man with the sun glasses; the similarities between him and his dragonfly brother, Sparx, made him feel more comfortable.

Cole only nodded and said, "Right, we'll do our thing..."

"...and I'll do mine." Zeke finished with a smirk. "Take care, brother."

He then turned around and left the damp forest. Spyro could only stare at where he had gone, hoping that Cole had an answer to what they were talking about. It seemed to the purple dragon that Zeke was going to do something beneficial to the group, but Spyro wanted the reason for his exit to be a bit more specific.

"Where is Zeke going?" He asked worriedly, but when he received no answer, He looked over to see Cole had already gone ahead. Spyro started to run to catch up, but was suddenly punched in the chest by someone. He fell back a couple of feet and landed on his back with feet in the air. He sat up looked for his attacker, but no one was there, not even Cole. Then a woman appeared in front of him, arms crossed.

She had braided dreadlocks, with specific parts partly colored with a dark red. She also had dark skin, with some make up applied to her face. Her attire consisted mostly of leather, with a black half-opened vest, and leather pants and boots. She also had several slightly torn sleeves and wore several bands and ornaments, several decorative rope necklaces, and had metal finger attachments on both her hands. Spyro had no idea who this person was, but knew that he was in trouble.

"What are you doing in my swamp?" She asked sternly, daring the dragon to attack.

"Your swamp? I had no idea someone owned this place." Spyro said confusedly. However, she thought he was being sarcastic, for what she said next.

"This is my home, and you're trespassing, monster," she replied, pointing an accusing figure at the purple dragon.

"Wait, what? No! I was just traveling with my friend," Spyro nearly shouted, becoming frustrated.

The woman looked around frantically, "I don't _see_ anybody else, liar."

Spyro looked around as well, and Cole was still missing. the purple dragon groaned; He had to choose now to wander off?

He looked back at her with a bitter face, "Who the heck are you anyway?"

she raised her hand before her, and it started to hold a black and red substance revolving around. "Name's Nix, and it's the last thing you'll ever know."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After Zeke walked out of the swamp, Cole immediately turned around and started walking again, thinking that Spyro would do the same. Cole knew where Zeke was going: to do some undercover work at the Militia. When Cole first knew about this, he was a bit upset, wondering if Zeke would betray him again like in Empire City. However, Zeke's info from his spy work helped in some occasions.

Abruptly, Cole heard a hard smack and a grown in pain. He wheeled around, but before he could make anything out, something wet, smelly, and sticky hit him in the back. The substance slowly started to retract dragging Cole away from Spyro and whoever attacked him. As he was being pulled in, he was able to face his enemy that he really didn't want to fight right now: a Devourer.

Perfect.


	5. Chapter 5: Complications

**The Electric Dragon**

**Chapter 5: Complications**

Nix threw the red and black substance at Spyro, but he rolled out of the way. Lucky he did, because it exploded once it hit the ground. The purple dragon faced Nix and breathed a stream of ice at her. Nix flinched and disappeared in a puff of black and red smoke. She later appeared on a tree branch and threw three more. Spyro dodged without much trouble, and flew straight at Nix with his horns, and head butted her off the branch.

Nix hit the ground with a thud, but jumped back up. Once she did, Spyro was charging at her. Nix summoned some black liquid and it stopped Spyro in his tracks by sticking him to the ground. Now stuck in the goo, Nix threw one of her bombs again, and it hit Spyro this time in a big explosion.

Spyro fell through the air for a spell, but recovered mid-flight and flew back to the ground. Once he touched down, he breathed more ice at Nix, figuring out that it was her weakness. The woman started running to the side to avoid the blast, with the dragon following her with his attack.

Nix then threw another bomb at Spyro, who was forced to stop his ice power to dodge it. Both were breathing hard, and both was mad as hell at each other.

"You're strong, monster-" Nix started.

"Dragon. I'm a dragon." Spyro interrupted earning a scowl for his troubles.

"Whatever, You're strong, but you will not beat me!" She then balled her hands together and a big bomb was starting to form; Nix hoped she could end it with this payload, or at least knock the dragon out.

Spyro saw the mega bomb starting to form, and he knew he had to quickly take her out or he would die. He started to form his own fury into his breath, preparing to fire convexity at her. The two looked at each other; seeing each others master attacks, and charged. There was absolutely no thinking of peace, only the death of the other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Devourer, using its tongue, was close to biting distance from Cole. When he got close enough, though, the conduit threw an electric grenade in its mouth. It exploded; forcing the creature to whine in pain and release Cole from its grip. The electric man, after released, started to shoot bolts at it to take it down. Unfazed, however, the Devourer just spit large amounts of explosive slime. The conduit dodge rolled out of the way and swung around behind the beast. While it was trying to get Cole back into its view, The electric man jumped on top of it and made his way to the mouth. The beast bucked and swung left and right to knock him off, but Cole only hung on to it. The Devourer lurched forward causing Cole to be flipped over its head, but he was still able to hang on. He now was dangling right next to its mouth, which was opening wide to swallow him. A crazy idea swiftly came into Cole's mind.

"Open wide!" he yelled like a maniac as he started lobbing as much grenades into its mouth as he could. Soon, all the bombs he threw in started exploding causing Cole to be launched through the air. Before he landed on the ground in a not-to-fancy manner, he was able to get the satisfaction of seeing its giant head blow up.

He got up slowly; checking himself to make sure nothing was broken. Afterwards, he started to make his way back to Spyro, to make sure he was alright. The conduit had never seen a dragon in combat before, and was a dash curious. In spite of killing a Devourer, Cole could begin to hear more corrupted coming his way. "I don't have time for this," he whispered to himself.

None the less, the swamp monsters came, and to Cole's dismay, there was a lot of them. To the conduit's knowledge, he has never encountered so many mutants at once. They swarmed the area around Cole, surrounding him completely, and cut him off from escape. The electric man took out his Amp, swiveling around to see who would attack first. Unfortunately, they all jumped him at once.

They all landed on top of him, like a giant dog pile. They scratched, banged, and trashed Cole all over the place. He couldn't get a shot out from the sheer number of hits he was taking. He just wanted it to end, to get away from the noise and pressure, and just take a breather.

Suddenly, a large explosion of purple, red, and black was experienced by everyone. The monsters stared at the light show and then scrambled to escape, thinking something extremely strong was about to attack them. The conduit could only watch in amazement as he saw the hundreds of fierce beasts turn tail and run.

Cole knew that explosion could not be good, whether it be from an enemy or an ally. He then remembered Spyro being ambushed, and rushed as quickly as he could, in his condition, hoping he was not too late.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the explosion of convexity and Nix's mega bomb making contact, the two themselves were absolutely exhausted. To them, they had never had to exert themselves to such level of combat. Even Spyro, who had to fight a purple dragon like himself. Of course, he did have Cynder by his side at the time.

For now, both were knocked back by the force the blast left. Spyro was laying at his side thinking he had lost, while Nix laid on her back also thinking the same thing. They slowly got up and looked at each other rather lazily.

"I'm... not going... to give up... dragon..." Nix gasped, trying not to fall back down again.

"Me... neither..." Spyro said back, having trouble standing.

Spyro would not lose this battle, he _could_ not lose this battle. Doing so would put Cynder in depression from both his death, and her further containment by Bertrand. For Nix, she just didn't want to lose her pride to some beast that came out of no where.

They both prepared their super attacks again, wishing they could just stop and rest. They were about to release their offenses when Cole jumped between them, with hands outstretched to each member. Both were shocked and confused.

"Demon, why are you in the way? I'm trying to kill this thing here!" Shot Nix, returning some of her composure.

"Cole, get out of the way, before I accidentally hit you!" Spyro also said.

Cole only stood there, taking shallow breaths, before answering them, "Do either of you know about each other at all!" He didn't give them the time to answer, "I had to almost fight a hundred swamp monsters, while you two were just squabbling!"

"I was just-," they said at the same time, but Cole cut them off.

"Save it, neither of you tried to talk this out, this is exactly how teams are destroyed." Both suddenly had a revelation that they were on the same side, but Cole was still not done with his rant. "Now, before I pass out from almost being mauled to death, I want you two to apologize right now." Cole felt like a mother, stopping her sons from fighting each other.

Nix and Spyro looked at each, and looked away in embarrassment, before mumbling their sorry. "Much... better..." Cole said with a smile, as he collapsed to the forest floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cole awoke to the sound of two women talking to each other and the crackle of a fire. He opened his eyes to see the canopies of the trees. He realized he was resting on a sleeping bag next to a camp fire. He gently sat up, and as soon as he did, the two women stopped conversing, and he could hear foot steps approaching him.

Cole put a hand to his head, rubbing some of the soreness out, before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Cole, glad you didn't get yourself killed," joked a woman. Cole turned his head to see Kuo squatting down to his eye level. He smiled at his friend and calmly got up.

"Good to see you to, Kuo. When did you get here?" He asked; he expected her to still be at the meet site.

"I heard the giant bomb go off near the entrance of the swamp and went to check it out. When I got there, you were on the ground and Spyro and Nix were there trying to wake you up by shaking you senseless."

Nix humphed at that, and just stared away from Kuo. Cole brushed himself off, and asked his next question. "Did you get a chance to talk to Spyro?"

"Yes," she sighed, "I didn't expect him to be, well, normal."

Cole raised an eyebrow, "In what way?"

"Well, actually, in morals, he reminds me a lot of you. His tale was amazing to say the least, and his friend, Cynder, seems really important to him." Kuo said with a small frown on her face. Cole knew that look well; it was the look she has when something downright wrong was exposed. She sometimes gave it to Cole when he did something bad, but this time it was directed to no one in particular.

"I would hope so," Cole chuckled, "He is in love with her after all." After saying this, both Kuo and Nix both shouted "What!?"

"How could you know that?" Kuo said astonished

"Did he tell you or somethin'?" added Nix.

The conduit gave a sad smile, and said slowly, "No, I only guessed, but the way he talks about her, and the resolve to find her, reminds me of myself when I was with Trish." Kuo and Nix nodded in understanding, and did not push the subject.

Unbeknownst to them, Spyro was behind a tree listening to the whole interaction. He had made the excuse to look for food in the swamp, to see how these people were really like without a dragon nearby. To his surprise, Cole had assumed that Spyro was in love with Cynder. Not that he was wrong, but that he was able to read the purple dragon like a book felt a little exposing. Also, Spyro learned of another person, someone Cole used to love. That person was called Trish. The dragon wondered what happened to her. Did she leave Cole? Did he dump her for reasons unknown? Or did she die?

If it was the latter, then Spyro finally realized why Cole was always encouraging him and staying by his side: so he doesn't feel the same pain that he felt when he lost his love.

Cole looked around in different directions before asking, "Where is Spyro anyway?"

"Don't know," Kuo answered, "He said he was going to hunt for food, but he hasn't returned yet."

Cole looked back at the two woman, "We should find him before the Militia or Corrupted do. We need a plan of attack if we want to rescue Cynder." The conduit then turned to Nix with a sly smile, "I assume you also chatted with Spyro?"

Nix grew slightly angry at Cole before saying, "Of course I have! I know how he got here and everything. Now come on, Demon, we need to find him now."

Spyro realized he should show himself before they went through the trouble of finding him. "I'm right here," he said stepping from the tree.

Cole chuckled, "Been listening long?"

Spyro looked down in embarrassment, and felt ashamed on listening in to their conversation. "Well, pretty much the entire time." He shyly said.

Cole gave a wide grin, "I knew you were here, you don't have to feel bad about it."

Spyro was surprised that Cole wasn't more angered, but was more surprised that he knew the whole time. "How did you know? How _long_ did you know?"

Cole then thought that the best time to show Spyro his power was now. "My power allows me to sense where people are and where they've been. It wasn't hard to find you."

Spyro raised an eye brow, "What are your powers anyway?"

Cole raised his hands parallel to each other, and allowed an amount of electricity to arc between them. The conduit could only smirk at Spyro's awed expression, while the two other conduits only groaned at his boastfulness.

"I can control electricity," Cole explained, "I received it from my future self named Kessler," he lowered his smile to a frown at that, "He also did something I will never forget."

Spyro only nodded in comprehension, and asked another question, hoping it would distract Cole from the sad experience. However, it would only worsened it. "What happened to Trish?"

Cole only closed his eyes and faced downward. "She died, when I was forced to make a decision, a very hard decision." Spyro was about to stop the man to explain he did not need anymore details, but was stopped from a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked to his right to see who placed it, and saw Kuo with a distressed expression. Spyro understood even though he wasn't told: Cole needed this out of his system to truly move on.

The electric man, having not seen the exchange, continued his story, "I was forced to choose between saving Trish, the love of my life, or several doctors, who in turn would save hundreds. Knowing what Trish would've done, I chose the doctors, and when I saved them... Trish fell from a building."

Cole let a few tears fell from his face, "I was able to revive her... but only for a few seconds, and in that time she told me how proud she was of me, from saving the people of the city. Then... she died, right in my hands."

The conduit wiped the tears away with his sleeve, and looked at Spyro with determination, "And that is why we _will _save Cynder, no matter what."

Spyro had a few tears in his eyes as well, before also wiping them. He looked straight into Cole's eyes with newfound trust in him, and nodded.

"And I have the plan to do it," Kuo spoke up, everybody turned to her. She smiled devilishly, and motioned them to gather around. She whispered her scheme, and when they all broke out, they all had wild and scary smiles on their once tear-stricken faces, except for Nix of course.


	6. Chapter 6: Plan in Fruition

**The Electric Dragon**

**Chapter 6: Plan in Fruition**

Spyro flew above the city in no particular direction; he just flew, almost in circles, around New Marais. 'I hope this plan of her's works,' he thought, making another turn in the air.

While he was flying around, it gave the purple dragon ample time to think about the situation over all. Of course, he would save Cynder, but how would they get back home? Spyro still had no idea how they got here in the first place, and the worst case scenario was that the dragons were stuck here for the rest of their lives.

Spyro thought about it for a second; being stuck here wouldn't be _all_ bad. They had friends here who they can live with, plus he and Cynder probably wouldn't need to stay hidden the entire time. The actions they would do can make up their reputation, earning respect from the city. Still, he would miss the guardians and Sparx considerably; They still had no idea if Spyro and Cynder were alive or not.

Spyro would've thought about it more, if a helicopter did not come right behind him. The purple dragon quickly barrel rolled in the air while the copter began shooting its mini-guns. Spyro could only smile as he started to head to the park. 'Good, they finally took the bait,' he thought to himself.

The park was triangular in shape and was being overlooked by a large tower. Spyro landed and waited for the Militia to come to his position. The helicopter stayed over head without attacking him, "Probably calling more men," Spyro concluded.

Soon, they area was swarming with trucks, holding many members. After the trucks stopped, the troops jumped out and started to surround the purple dragon with their guns pointed right at him. "Look-y here, boys!" the man in charge said, "We got our selves a deviant!" he said the last word in distaste.

Spyro looked right at him, brows furrowed and gave a wide grin, "You wish," he said with pleasure.

Suddenly, a car flew through the air, and crashed into the helicopter. Said helicopter started to spin out of control before it exploded in the air.

In the confusion, Cole thunder dropped in a group of Militia and started to take them out with his electricity. Spyro, as well, began fighting the men by first jumping on a troop, knocking him out instantly. He then used his earth powers and summoned pillars of rock that came out of the bottom of many Militia, throwing them in the air. The other members started shooting at the dragon, but he only flew above them to easily avert they're gunfire. While in flight, Spyro breathed large amounts of fire at them, burning them and blowing up many of their trucks.

Meanwhile, with Cole, he was tossing grenades like there was no tomorrow, blowing many people up. The conduit then used his bolts to finish off the stragglers. While in the battle, Spyro suddenly had an idea, "Of course, I should have thought of it sooner," he said to himself.

He made a maneuver midair and went straight for Cole, who was slowly beginning to be surrounded. He landed right behind him, startling him slightly, but when the conduit saw who it was, he didn't waste a second glance. Spyro built up a load of electricity in his throat and breathed all of it out into the conduit. Being shocked did not hurt the electric man, but it surprised him quite a bit. He felt the power surging through him, and he could not contain it. So he did what was best: he released all the energy at once. The electricity arced through the air and shocked everyone in the radius, killing many Militia.

Once they were all dead, Spyro stopped his breath attack and breathed heavily. Cole did this as well, he also turned around slowly, a bit ticked off by the sudden juice. "Next time, warn a guy, 'kay?" he said with a grimance.

Spyro chuckled, "I'll be sure to remember that," Cole rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. This face hardened however when he saw the commander start to stand up. Cole briskly walked to him and grabbed his shirt collar with both hands, and slammed him to the ground. "Where is the other dragon. Talk!" he shouted.

"I'm not telling you nothing, monster," he spat.

Cole raised one of his hands and allowed electricity to circulate through it, he then pointed his arm at the commander, "You sure about that," He said menacingly.

"You can't scare me, dirt bag!" He yelled defyingly.

The conduit grew angry, but then gave a sly smile. "Alright then, I'll let my partner do the talking." He then released the man, and stepped away. Before the man could make a move to get up, Spyro pounced on him and growled like a rabid dog. He bared his teeth, showing the commander how wickedly sharp they were and slowly opened his mouth, as if to eat the man. The man screamed in fear, "I'll talk! I'll talk! Just get this thing off of me!"

Spyro jumped off, and Cole came back and grabbed the man's shirt collar again. This time, he lifted the man in the air, "I'm listening."

"We're holding it at the mansion at the south end of town! That's all I know!" He said desperately.

"Now was that so hard?" Cole asked sarcastically before shoving his fist into the commander's gut and let go of him.

After he knelt over in pain, the conduit arc restrained him, and walked back to Spyro. "Do you know where this mansion is?" The purple dragon asked.

"Yeah, I'll just radio Nix and Kuo of where we're going, and we'll set out." Cole replied while dialing the numbers to contact the other conduits.

Spyro nodded, and waited while the electric man told the women where Cynder was being held. Then they set out to rescue her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cynder came to and noticed three things: First was that she was no longer in a cage. Second, she was chained to a wall by her neck, legs, and tail. She also had a muzzle on her snout. Third, she was in a weird dome-like lab, with tables holding tools and glasses holding potions. Suddenly, the doors opposite her burst open and Cynder jerked her head away from what was around her to focus on the people entering. She narrowed her eyes menacingly to who came in, for Bertrand was here again, but this time he was accompanied by two other men. They both were wearing a white lab coat with goggles.

"I'm glad you're awake for this Ms. Cynder," Bertrand said with cigar still in hand. "I want you to witness every single thing we do to you while also experiencing all the pain we inflict on you. For you see, I need to know more about you. And what better way, then through testing." Cynder flinched at the last few words unintentionally. He then turned around and began walking back to the doors, "She's all yours, gentlemen."

Cynder tried to struggle out of her chains, and even use any of her breaths, but something was hindering them, so she could not break out. She was very frustrated; She hated being in these situations, but it seemed to happen to her anyway. As the scientists got closer to her, the black dragoness backed away as far as she could. It wasn't far enough, however, as one man pulled out a shot from behind him.

"Please, Spyro," she thought frantically, "Find me quickly."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Spyro suddenly had a shiver while he was flying to Cynder's location. Cole didn't notice as he was traveling by foot via rooftop. Spyro shook his head, and said quietly to himself, "Hold on, Cynder, we're coming."

When they got to the fence separating New Marais and the swamp, the duo regrouped at the gate and waited for Kuo and Nix to get here. They only stood there looking straight ahead, preparing their minds for the upcoming battle.

'Alright, Cole,' The conduit prepped himself, 'Just run in, take out anyone in your way, get to Cynder, and get her out. Just like with Kuo. No problem.' The electric man sighed, 'I can't let Spyro down, I won't let anybody down.' He remembered failing to stop the Beast from destroying Empire City, he also remembered he hasn't even mentioned the Beast to Spyro at all. 'I hope he never has to see that thing; the destruction it can do, the death...' He sighed again, resolving to have Spyro and Cynder back in their own world before the Beast gets anywhere near the city.

'Where are they?' Spyro thought to himself, 'We need to rescue Cynder as quickly as possible; to get her away from that creep, Bertrand. I hope she's alright, but hope isn't enough, we need action. Could Cole and I risk going in without the others? Would it only make things worse?' Spyro ran Scenario after scenario in his mind to find the quickest and safest way to get the dragoness out. Most seemed to fail miserably, but the good ones he came up with involved Kuo and Nix being in the fight as well. "I guess I have no choice then." grumbled Spyro.

Cole overheard the dragon's mumbling however, "you say something?" he asked.

"Uh... nothing." Spyro said hesitantly.

Cole looked at the dragon; when he thought about it, Kuo was right. Spyro really was like him. The way he fights, his determination to protect his loved one, the friendships he makes. They all remind the conduit of himself back in Empire City. Wanting to protect as many people as possible while also protecting Trish was difficult, but he made it work. Until that fateful day...

The conduit heard the disturbance in the air, and turned to see Kuo. She seemed to be out of breath, and with a bit of worry on her face. "Sorry I'm late, got caught up with the Militia; had to lose them before they found out where we were heading."

"It's alright, Kuo," Cole and Spyro said simultaneously. They looked at each other in surprise, and Kuo chuckled, before mumbled under her breath, "Too much alike."

"Anyway, do you know where Nix is?", Cole asked, and at that moment Nix arrived from a whisp of black and red. "Right here, demon."

"Then let's do this," Spyro said, and everyone nodded at that. They all knew what would happen if they failed, Cole especially. It just struck the conduit that he hasn't seen Zeke for a while, but knew that he would be as determined to help as well. Cole gave one finally look of determination before taking out his Amp with an evil grin. "Oh, yeah. We're going to kick some real ass."


	7. Chapter 7: Shock and Awe

**The Electric Dragon**

**Chapter 7: Shock and Awe**

They walked through the gate into the yard of the mansion, side by side; from left to right: Nix, Cole, Spyro, and Kuo. 'If Zeke was here,' Cole thought with a smile, 'He would probably say this is awesome.'

Soon, however, loads of Corrupted jumped off of the roof and landed right in front of them. This made everyone jump except for Cole and Nix. "Why are the Corrupted here?" Kuo pondered aloud.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Nix said, preparing another one of her bombs in her palms. "I'm just glad to fight something!"

Kuo sighed, and Cole turned to her and said, with laughter in his voice, "I have to agree with that."

Next thing they knew, Spyro was charging into the swamp monsters, knocking them back a couple of yards. Everyone stared wide eyed at the dragon, not expecting him to be the first to jump into the fight. He stopped for second, as if waiting for something, and then turned to his companions with irritation, "What are you waiting for?! Let's take 'em down!"

They all gave a quick nod and got to work on taking down the monsters. They were outnumbered, and you had to feel sorry for them, the Corrupted that is. The team decimated the enemies abnormally quick; The swamp monsters didn't have time to even throw one attack.

Cole, using his Amp, took out the last few and regrouped with the others to check if they had any injuries. When everyone was alright, they faced the large mansion, and briskly rushed to the front doors. Cole reached for the handle, but before he could touch it he heard these words from Spyro: "Easy so far."

The electric man stopped, his face paler than ever. "Please tell me he didn't just say that," he whined to the others.

At that moment, a huge monster, nearly six stories high, crashed through the roof, roaring very loudly. Everyone stared at it with fear and surprise present on their faces, backing up slowly. "Run," Cole whispered. When nobody made a move, Cole looked at each of them in turn while yelling, "Run! Now!"

This time they listened, and took off; Spyro spread his wings and flew to a safe distance. Kuo and Nix did this as well with their powers, and Cole was faced with actually running for cover. The monster seemed to notice him, as it gave another horrifying roar before stampeding through the wall of the mansion, and gave chase against the conduit back to the city and through the streets.

While hustling to escape this monster, Cole looked back to get a better look at his pursuer. The beast was walking on four, crab-like legs, and had a large back that acted as a shell. Its head was white as a full moon with several purple eyes and two mandibles with teeth, vaguely similar to the swamp monsters. After a few seconds of studying it, Cole noticed his stomach opens up almost like a clam and inside he could scarcely make out purple orbs. 'I guess I found its weakness,' thought the conduit as he jumped over cars on the street to avoid the giant.

Suddenly, his phone started to ring. He tapped the talk button and heard Kuo's voice, "What do we do, Cole! That thing will destroy half the city before we can take it down."

Cole gave a groan of annoyance and said sternly, "I know, Kuo, just let me and Spyro take care of it. You and Nix go find Cynder at the mansion, now that it's empty."

"But-"

"Kuo! The whole mission was to get Cynder out. We can't let Bertrand win!"

"Alright, Alright," the receiver said, and gave an audible sigh, "I hope you know what you're doing."

She hung up and Cole pressed another button to hang up, 'Now how do I take down a monster this size,' he thought to himself. This beast was on his tail, and would probably step on him if he stopped now. He could try to climb a building to gain altitude, but the monster might destroy it before he could reach the top.

"Cole!" The conduit snapped out of this thoughts and looked to his left to see Spyro flying right beside him, "Need a lift?" he mocking tone.

"I swear, Spyro, if you tease me for not being able to fly one more time-"

"Jump on then!" the purple dragon interrupted, a bit more serious than before.

"Wait, what?" Cole asked, puzzled.

"You heard me! Jump on! I'll give you a ride!" Spyro said again.

Cole hesitated for a second, but then gave an overconfident grin, and jumped on the dragon, riding him like a surfboard. "Hang tight!" Spyro warned. Cole did as he was told and crouched down, and the purple dragon gained height until he and the Behemoth, as the monster was called, were at the same plane.

The conduit riding Spyro turned around and started shooting bolts at the monster, fazing it slightly before it continued its chase. All the while, He and the purple dragon talked strategy, "I think I found its weak point." shouted Cole over the deafening noise from the beast. "Where?" Spyro asked, keeping it short and simple.

"Under its stomach," Cole explained, "We need it to open it up, and reveal it. If it does that, you and me can take it down."

"I think I might already have an idea," Spyro banked to the right, and Cole could see a bunch of Militia hanging around at the end of the street. The conduit chuckled, "I think you've hung with Zeke too much."

"Who said that's a bad thing?" The dragon asked nonchalantly.

The Militia, at the end of the block, were down right terrified of the giant rampaging monster heading straight for them, hardly noticing a human riding a dragon fly over head. The Behemoth halted in its tracks and looked down with saliva dripping from its mouth at the group. "O- Open fire!" stammered a member, and the others instantly complied, peppering the thing with bullets.

The beast hardly flinched at them, and opened its stomach to reveal many purple pressure points. Inside the stomach, some tentacles shot out and grabbed many men and pulled them back in. The people being dragged in screamed and hollered only for them to be cut off as they were drawn inside the thing.

Spyro and Cole took advantage of the Behemoth's weakness and shot out anything effective enough. The conduit used his rockets and grenades, while the dragon used his fire and earth breathes for maximum damage.

The electric man noticed little difference between his early attacks and now. "It isn't working, we have to hit it with everything we got." he mentioned to Spyro. The dragon nodded in agreement.

"You hit it with that wierd laser breath..."

"Convexity?"

"Right, that, and I'll get it with my Ion Storm!"

"Gotcha!"

Cole summoned his lightning and storm clouds started to hover over the area, meanwhile, Spyro charged up his Convexity. They both waited for the right moment, and... "Now!" Cole called out. They both released their powers at the same time, and when both made contact on the purple orbs, giving off a huge explotion. The monster gave a roar of pain and took a couple of steps back before falling face first into the pavement below.

Cole immediately jumped off and bolted for the monster to inspect it. The conduit arrived at the body, only for it to dissolve into a strange, green fog. Cole could've sworn he saw a humanoid body in it, but it disappeared before he could make it out. Spyro landed right beside him, with an exhausted smile, and said sarcastically, "Well, that was fun!"

The conduit still had a face of contemplation, "Yeah, fun."

The dragon looked at him rather worriedly, "You alright, Cole?"

The electric man looked at Spyro, and realized how worried he was making him. Cole gave a small smile, and said, "Never been better."

Spyro laughed full heartedly, and Cole joined him. The conduit's phone beeping was the only thing that distracted and reminded them of reality. Cole answered it, "What's up?" he asked.

"Cole, you need to get here quickly," Kuo said.

"Why, what's the matter?" He asked quickly.

Nix spoke this time, "It ain't looking good, demon."

The conduit took that as a hint to get back to the mansion. He and Spyro headed off in that direction hurriedly, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. Cole could only imagine what was running through Spyro's head at that moment. If he was in his position, he would only be thinking of Cynder and if she was alright.

With Spyro, that was exactly what he was thinking, 'From the way they were speaking, she might be hurt, or... No! Don't think things like that,' the dragon scolded himself. 'She'll be fine!' However, he could not shake the feeling of dread he expected to find when he would get to the mansion.

In a few minutes, the duo arrived back at the mansion, and took in what the Behemoth did to the place. The house itself was ruined; the hole and wall the beast crashed through made the other walls give out and fall as well, leaving only the foundation. Near the back, they found the entrance to the basement and saw that it was open and light could be seen inside. 'This is the same place I saved Kuo,' thought Cole, 'Is Bertrand harassing me of my past?' He did not give the time to think about it, as he and Spyro went down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, they saw Nix leaning against a wall with an unemotional look, focusing on Kuo who was kneeling down next to... Cynder, who was unconscious on the ground.

Spyro gasped in shock, and ran to join Cynder by her side. He nuzzled her sleeping form, and cried slightly, glad to finally be reunited with his love. Cole only watched with relaxed shoulders, glad that nothing happened to the dragoness.

Kuo stood up, and looked sorrowful, as she explained the situation, "She's alright, but she's been poisoned."

Spyro looked up from his laying position with shock and horror on his face. Cole glared at his feet. 'There's always a catch, isn't there, Bertrand?' He thought angrily.

Kuo continued, "She might last a few days before she dies from it, and from what I could tell, she got it from a needle injection."

He looked back up and saw Spyro trying to ask a question, but the words died in his throat, and could not utter a word. So Cole asked for him, "Where's the cure?" he asked bitterly.

"My best guess, with Bertrand, but I have no idea where he is."

The conduit suddenly circled around and climbed back up the stairs he went down, not looking back or explaining where he was headed. He knew of only one person that would have the information they needed to find this cure: Zeke.


	8. Chapter 8: Hard to Reach Places

**The Electric Dragon**

**Chapter 8: Hard to Reach Places**

Cole paced around the roof of Zeke's apartment, waiting impatiently for his best friend to pick up the phone. This gave the conduit time to think about the recent events. After leaving the basement, he instantly attempted to call Zeke, but he never picked up. After which, Cole headed back down to help everyone get Cynder somewhere safe. It wasn't easy without Zeke's truck, but since Spyro was able to carry her, he flew Cynder to the apartment complex. Right now, Cynder was resting in the garage in the same bed Spyro woke from. Kuo was taking care of her with Nix. The evil conduit wasn't helping per say, more like guarding the young dragoness until Cole and Spyro could find a cure.

Speaking of the purple dragon, he seemed to overcome his grief and was absolutely livid. Not only did he want to find a cure for Cynder, but also kill the man who poisoned her in the first place. Cole did not know how to approach Spyro on the issue; when Kessler killed Trish, revenge was all the conduit wanted. However, when he achieved this, he felt empty, like the kill had no point. Cole determined that day that revenge is never right, but Spyro's case is slightly different. Cynder isn't killed, just poisoned, and the person who did it might be a bit eviler then Kessler was; At least Cole's future self had a good reason to do so.

Finally, Zeke picked up, forcing Cole to drop the issue in his mind for the moment. "Zeke, what happened? You didn't pick up earlier," Cole said, restraining his anger.

"Sorry, brother, but I was at a meeting with the other Militia. If I picked up, they would kind of hear our conversation."

Cole sighed, but understood his position. Still, it did not quench his anger very much. "Right, well, we have a problem. We found Cynder, but she's been-"

"-poisoned?" Zeke finished, Cole groaned with irritation of being interrupted, but his curiosity was heavier. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"At the meeting, all the militia were discussing tactics and jobs, you know boring stuff, and suddenly one asks about the dragon they were holding." Zeke explained, "Now, this might be a lie, but another member said that she was being studied at an underwater base, or something like that."

Spyro, who was resting on the roof near Cole, raised his head at this, "Underwater base?"

"That's what I heard, anyway," Zeke replied. "I think that is where she was poisoned before she was moved, and where the cure will probably be at."

"Good work, Zeke," Cole congratulated, "Now, do you know where this base is?"

"You mean more specific than being underwater?" Zeke joked, "Yeah, I do, it's just west of Flood Town. There should be some sorta tower right above it. Can't miss it."

"Thanks, Zeke," Cole said before hanging up and turning to Spyro.

"We have a problem," he stated with a worry in his voice.

Spyro was confused, "Isn't it a good thing we found this base?"

"Don't get me wrong, Spyro," Cole hastily said, "I'm glad we found the base that might hold the cure, but that it is underwater... that's another thing."

Spyro gave a look of comprehension, and nodded. Cole would be unable to reach the base without proper transport. His only weakness, water, was what surrounded the base. Spyro thought for a second, bringing a claw to his chin; if he could just think of a way to get Cole to the base unharmed, they could find the cure quickly and leave. They couldn't go through the water, that was obvious, but they could...

Spyro smiled with glee, "I have an idea."

Cole saw his grin and crossed his arms with a grin of his own, "Oh, do you now."

"Of course, they don't call me the legendary purple dragon for nothing!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

'This might be better than water,' thought Cole, 'but it's still unpleasant.'

Spyro was digging a tunnel right underneath the bay to get to the underwater base using his Earth powers, while the conduit followed behind. The tunnel itself was a bit of a tight squeeze, "Got to keep it small, so they don't detect us," Spyro had said. Cole could only hope that the purple dragon doesn't accidentally dig straight into the sea.

Still, getting to the base would take awhile and Cole was bored out of his mind, so he started a conversation to get things moving. "You never really told me about your world," he said with a tinge of eagerness as to Spyro's reply. "Care to talk about it?"

The purple dragon stopped digging for a second to think of where to start, "Well, I live in the Dragon Realms," he started, "I was raised by dragonflies in a swamp."

"You were raised by dragonflies? Man, that must've been strange."

Spyro continued his digging while also continuing his story, with a smile "Yeah, it was pretty weird, but they loved me, and I loved them." He paused for a second, "You probably think that's corny, don't you?"

Cole laughed at his suggestion, "No, I don't think it is, in fact, I think it's... nice."

"What do you mean?"

Cole looked away from Spyro's gaze, his smile faltering slightly, "I wasn't to fond of my folks, hell, I even became a courier to just to make 'em mad. I don't know if they truly loved me, or even if I did."

Spyro looked back at Cole, "Cole, I know for a fact that they loved you."

The conduit looked back at the purple dragon with wonder, "How would you know?" he asked curiously.

"All parents love their children. Deep down, they did love you, and you do too."

Cole chuckled, "Now that is corny."

Spyro kept digging, and chuckled himself, "Whatever."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The rest of the time, they made their way to the underwater base in silence. Soon, Spyro could feel that they were close to it, and they prepared for a fight. The dragon charged through the last bit of Earth and crashed through the floor, sending chunks of dirt and debris everywhere. When they emerged, they entered a large dome with windows for walls allowing people to see the sea that surrounded them. For Cole, looking at these windows scared him a little, and somehow made him feel drained.

He shivered, and Spyro noticed this with a raised brow; as long as he has known the conduit, he has never seen him shiver like that. "Don't worry, Cole," he reassured, "We'll find the cure and get out fast."

The electric man nodded at this, and then flinched at the sudden alarm bell that started ringing, as did Spyro. Doors, connecting to who knows where, slid open to reveal heavily armed Militia members. Some including mini-guns, rocket launchers, and snipers.

'I guess Bertrand isn't taking any chances,' thought Cole. The gunfire started flying, and the duo started fighting. Spyro charged at a nearby group of Militia and knocked several back. He then began slicing them with his sharp claws and tail. Once finished, he saw a strange red beam focusing on him. He has never seen anything like it, and didn't notice the sniper about to shoot him. "Get down!," shouted Cole, as he tackled Spyro to the ground. A loud crack swept through the dome as a bullet whizzed by the two. A second late and the purple dragon would be no more.

They went behind a stack of crates to assess the area, "Just a quick hint, Spyro," Cole said rather angrily, "avoid the red beams."

The dragon was taken back slightly, "Right, gotcha."

They left their cover and continued to decimate the members, and after a minute, everyone was either dead or unconscious. "That went well," Said the electric man as he checked out his Amp as if he just got it for the first time.

"No time to pat ourselves on the back just yet," Spyro sternly said, "We need to find that cure. Now, where do we go?"

"Well, here's the directory," Stated Cole as he walked up to the sign near a door. On it, they saw many more circles representing other domes and rooms. "There it is," said Spyro, pointing with a claw to a dome that said 'laboratory'. "Just our luck, as well. It's very close."

"Don't get too confident, let's just hurry and get out of here." Cole said with another shiver. Spyro knew that the conduit was getting worse as long as they stayed under the sea. So they hurriedly made their way to the laboratory. When they got to the entrance, Cole kicked down the door and entered cautiously, not wanting to be ambushed by Militia. The only other being in the room was a bald scientist with a lab coat, goggles, and surgical mask. "You've finally arrived, I've been expecting you."

Cole face palmed, "God, that sounds stupid."

"Give us the cure," Spyro said seriously.

"You mean the one for that idiotic dragoness?" He sneered.

Spyro felt his anger rising, and Cole had to get the cure before the dragon snapped. "Yes, that cure. Now, give it to us or else." The conduit threatened.

"Oh, but I do want that moronic monstrosity to die a slow painful death." The scientist insulted again.

"Shut up, and give it to us!" Yelled Spyro, feeling his sanity slipping every time the man ridiculed Cynder.

Cole began walking toward the scientist, containing his anger a bit better than his fellow hero, "Look, you do not want to see a mad dragon," he said bitterly.

"What does it matter? Once that foolish beast dies everyone will be better off and-"

"Enough!" shouted Spyro; he said this so loud that the glass cracked. The dragon ran past Cole, charging at the man, who made no attempt to move. The conduit then suddenly realized what the mans intentions were, "Wait! Spyro! He's baiting you, he wants you to-"

It was too late, however, as Spyro was to foregone in his lust for vengeance that it was ignored. So the dragon rammed his horns into the man, which went right through him and emerged through the back. The man sputtered some gibberish with blood dripping from his mouth before falling limp in death. Spyro swung his head and the dead scientist slipped off and fell off aways.

'Shoot, we still don't know where the cure is and now the man is dead.' Cole thought to himself as he began to walk towards the purple dragon. "Spyro, we need to search this place for the cure."

The dragon did not move a muscle in response, "Spyro, you okay?" asked the conduit, stopping in his tracks with concern.

Slowly, Spyro faced Cole, who realized something was wrong. The purple dragon was becoming darker, with scales turning black and eyes glowing bright white. "What the hell?" Cole confusedly whispered. Cole knew that something wasn't right; even though he hasn't been with Spyro long, darkness erupting from somebody out of the blue usually means bad news.

Spyro breathed Convexity at Cole; it was so sudden, that the conduit didn't have time to react to it. He hit the floor hard, groaning in pain on his stomach. "Okay, that hurt," he muttered to himself. He began to sit up, and saw Spyro charging at him, with the motive to kill. The conduit put his hands up just in time, to keep his body away from the sharp objects. Cole was now back on the floor with Spyro attempting to kill him. Now, instead of with horns, Spyro was trying to bite him with his pointed teeth. "Spyro, you need to snap out of it!" Cole shouted desperately, afraid to hurt the purple dragon.

It fell upon deaf ears, however, as Spyro continued his attempts to bite him. Then Cole noticed a strange small object on the his neck. While keeping one hand on the dragon's chest to stop him from being chewed up, he used his other to grab the thing and yank it out. As soon as he did, Spyro stopped, and turned back to normal with wide eyes. He stepped back quickly, and Cole slowly got up, holding his stomach. "Cole... I..."

"You can explain later, right now, we need to get the cure," the conduit interrupted, and slowly made his way to a desk to begin searching. With surprising luck, he found a vial full of a bright orange substance in the first drawer he checked. He brought it to his eye to examine it; It had writing on it that said: _Handle with care. Antidote to CY virus. _Bingo.

"Alright, I got it, let's leave before-" A huge explosion occurred rocking the base along with Cole and Spyro. One of the windows burst open, allowing water to seep into the room. Cole cursed and ran back to the door they came in, with Spyro on his tail. When they got in, they saw many more glass was broken and water already filling up fast. A splash brushed Cole's leg and he yelled in pain. Thinking fast, Spyro flew over to him and picked him up by his arms. They moved to the tunnel they entered from to escape, but it was filling up with water, no doubt already blocked. "I hope there's another way out," Spyro nervously said.

"I think I saw an escape pod on the directory," Cole announced, "to our right."

Spyro turned and flew to the hatch that was open ajar, and quickly got in. Once inside, Cole turned to the hatch door and closed it just as water was about to enter. "I hope you know how to work this thing, because I sure don't," admitted Spyro.

Cole briskly walked to the control panel and took a seat next to it. He began pushed buttons and pulling levers until their pod launched and headed for the surface. Cole cheered, "Rest of the way is smooth sailing!"

However, they failed to notice the torpedo heading towards them. It hit full force, shaking it, and water began to leak in. "Aw, come on!" Cole frustratedly yelled. They both heard a voice speak through the com system; one that the conduit was all to familiar with. "You didn't think you could escape that easily, did you, MacGrath?" Mocked Bertrand.

Their pod was sinking fast, with no way to get to the surface, but by swimming. Cole stood back up, with a look of anger, "Dammit! There's no way out, and we're sinking fast." He leaned his hands on to the console in front of him. "Once the water comes to a certain level, we'll be electrocuted. I can't think of a way around that."

Spyro raked his brain for a solution to their problem. When no rational answer came to mind, he searched for one of his crazy ideas, and it struck him.

"Sorry about this, Cole," he apologetically said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, but before he could face the dragon, he was frozen solid in ice by Spyro's ice breath. "That's what I mean," he stated regrettably.


	9. Chapter 9: Different Circumstances

**The Electric Dragon**

**Chapter 9: Different Circumstances**

Cole walked through a field of grass. Besides the forest and mountains in the distance, there was nothing that could be seen but endless hills. The sky itself did not even hold a cloud.

'Where am I? What happened?' he thought, 'This place... it's so calm, and peaceful, but I've never been here before in my life. Is this... is this Spyro's world?'

"Oh, it's peaceful now, but when I'm down with it, it'll be anything but that." said a deep, and rather dark voice right behind Cole. He whipped around to see a huge dragon, far larger than Spyro, that faintly resembled the purple dragon himself. His scales were a very dark purple, with sharp white horns pointing in many directions. "And you are?" Cole asked savagely; the presence of this beast made him hate the dragon for reasons unknown.

"You may call me the Dark Master," he responded, acting as if he was a king.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Cole said with a slight smile, "I prefer to keep things informal."

The Dark Master growled at the conduit, "Then you can call me Malefor, you ungrateful human." he nearly shouted.

"Ungrateful?" Cole asked with a hint of mockery, "I don't think I have any reason to be grateful for you."

Malefor lowered his head at Cole's level, and the conduit took a step back, and waved his hand in front of his face. "Whew, your breath really stinks," he harassed, keeping a smile from forming.

The Dark Master ignored this remark, and angrily said, "I have brought you here in the dream realm to ask a simple question that even a cretin like yourself can answer."

Cole pointed a finger at him, "Takes one to know one, buddy." he said with a slight chuckle. However, Malefor's words made the conduit think. He was in the dream realm. And this monster wants to ask a question to him? Cole knew something wasn't right, especially since he was getting a bad vibe from this guy.

The Dark Master, yet again, ignored his jesting, "Why do you align yourself with the purple dragon, Spyro, hmm?" Malefor began walking a circle around the conduit while speaking. "How do you know that he is even telling the truth? You have no knowledge of the world he came from, yet you believe every word he speaks."

Cole remained stationary, but his eyes did not avert from the dragon's for even a second. He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow "And I'm supposed to believe every word _you _say? Besides, he has more than proved himself to be a man of his word." Secretly to Malefor, however, Cole thought Spyro as almost a better of himself. He respects him to no end, which is the reason he hasn't questioned if what Spyro said was a lie or not.

"You are ignorant then," Malefor said, still circling around the electric man. "He only wants destruction, he has hidden this from you to have you blindly follow him and help meet this goal."

Cole did not miss a beat as he replied, "Now I know that's a lie. From what I saw, his intentions are anything but evil. Trust me, I should know. I won't believe a word your saying, so you only wasted your time."

Malefor stopped his pacing around the conduit and stood right in front of him; Cole could see that he has infuriated the dragon considerably. The dragon slammed his paw into the earth. "You fool! You dare defy me! I'm only helping you!"

"No, you're not," Cole said with a serious tone, "You're trying to get me to turn on my friend. I may not have all the facts, but I know a villain when I see one. Faced a lot myself." He said the last part to himself as he reflected all the enemies he faced back in Empire City.

"Do you forget what he tried to do to you when he became his true form?" Malefor said.

"I just had about enough of your questions. I'm going to wake up, forget all about this, and continue helping Spyro. Like I said before, you're wasting your time."

With that, Cole turned around and walked away. As he did, everything around him became blurry and faded. He could hear the dragon behind him roar in anger before everything disappeared, and darkness was the only thing he could see.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cole woke with a start; he quickly sat up from what he was laying on, and placed a hand on his head. 'Man, that was weird. I guess I should be careful around that Malefor guy. I wonder what Spyro-'

He stopped in realization of the events before the dream. He looked around; he was back in Zeke's apartment, alone on the couch which he was resting on. 'We survived, but how?' he thought to himself.

The door opposite the couch opened and out came Zeke. He closed the door softly behind him, and walked over to Cole with hands on his hips. "Damn, brother, back from the dead, are we?" He said with a laugh.

"Good to see you too, Zeke," Cole said with a smile as he stood up from the couch. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to me, would you?"

Zeke gave another chuckle, "Not surprised you don't remember; Come with me, we have to head to the garage." After this, he turned back around and walked to the door he came through with Cole following behind to the staircase leading down. The conduit hoped he didn't miss anything while he was out.

"Right, well, Spyro came back with you frozen like a Popsicle " he began. "At first, everyone thought the worst, but Spyro explained that you guys were about to drown. He froze you to avoid you touching the water, and swam you to the surface. We thawed you out, and had you rest on the couch. You were like that for hours."

Cole looked down in thought, 'I wish Spyro would stop having these crazy ideas, I wonder how Cynder puts up with them.' The thought of the black dragoness brought him on to the next issue. "Cynder, is she...?"

Zeke stopped while heading down the stairs before answering, "She's fine, you were able to get the antidote in time. She's yet to wake up though, which is where we're heading."

Cole sighed in relief as they continued downward, 'Good, so she didn't die, I bet Spyro is celebrating.' They entered the garage to find no one in the room, besides Cynder, not even Spyro. "Hey, where is everyone?" he asked quizzically

Zeke turned to face him, "Kuo went to spy on the Militia, Nix is doing whatever she does with her free time, and Spyro is resting." He paused for a second, "under strict orders."

Cole laughed at that; he knew Kuo had made Spyro rest, and couldn't help but giggle at that. Zeke joined in, and after awhile, they calmed down.

Cole walked past Zeke and up to the bed that allowed the black dragoness, Cynder, to rest comfortably, and smiled. He didn't see any difference between when she was poisoned and now, but he knew she was truly safe at last.

In that moment, Cynder opened her eyes suddenly, revealing her emerald eyes. The eyes furrowed to a scowl from anger. Next thing he knew, she was standing on the bed in a defensive pose. "Who are you?!" She demanded, "You're with Bertrand aren't you!"

Cole tried to defuse the situation, "Okay, look, we won't hurt you." He raised his hands to try to calm her down.

However, Cynder wasn't having any of it; She slashed one of his arms, which he retracted to his body with a hiss of pain. "I've heard that before, monster!" She yelled.

Cole still wanted to try to do this the hard way: talking to her and convincing her that they were good. It would be difficult without the purple dragon, but the conduit had to try. "We don't work for Bertrand, we-"

He didn't have a chance to finish, as Cynder shot a beam of Convexity at him, knocking him to the garage floor. 'Twice in a day? What are the odds?' he sarcastically thought to himself. He tried to pull himself up, his scratched arm nursing his slightly burned stomach, when Cynder pounced on him with a furious face. "Answer me!" she demanded again, "Who are you!?"

Cole grimanced from the pain in his arm and stomach, but answered none the less. "I'm Cole MacGrath, he's..." Cole was going to say Zeke, but noticed he was alone in the room with the black dragoness. 'Either he left before Cynder woke up, or he went to get Spyro. Either way, I'm on my own for now.' He knew being angry with her and attacking her would not prove his case of innocence, so he continued the compose way.

"I know about you and Spyro, he's just a few floors up." he attempted

"I don't believe you, I have no reason to believe _any_ of you creatures." She said with a dark tone.

"That, I can understand," Cole said, "Please, just listen, I can explain everything."

She stared at him, and then scratched him across the face with her claws, he hissed in pain again, and his vision became blurry. "Just shut up!" She screamed, "All any of you have done is either capture me, fear me, or experiment on me! I just want to leave and go home!"

She raised her claw to slash him again in fierce anger; Cole closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, and awaited for the attack. However, fate had other plans, "Cynder! Stop!" She looked up with the same hating face, but softened it when she saw who spoke. It was Spyro, her love, and he had a terrified and worried look on him.

"S-Spyro?" she said in disbelief, lowering her claw; she never thought she would see him again, after what she's been through. She thought him lost in this world, never to meet each other again. Yet here he was, right in front of her, in the doorway that led to the apartments above.

"Yes, Cynder," he said in a soothing voice. "It's me." He glanced down at Cole, then back to Cynder, "Can you please get off my friend?" he asked with not a hint of anger or rage. She flinched at what he called Cole and hastily moved back to allow the conduit to get up. He rested on the ground a few more seconds, and got up slowly. He felt numb all over from the pain he received from Cynder, 'And I just got up too' he thought.

Cynder trotted past him and up to Spyro. She stopped a foot away from him, as if to study him, to see if it really was Spyro. She felt tears welling up in her emerald eyes, and she hugged him while pouting quietly. He hugged her back, "It's alright, Cynder," he said with the same soothing voice. "You don't have to worry now. I'm here, and I'm never leaving your side again." At that, Cynder hugged him harder.

Despite almost being mauled by Cynder, Cole smiled, glad that Spyro had finally reunited with the one he truly loved. He limped to the bed that Cynder rested, and sat down. He didn't want to interrupt their reunification because of his injuries; he knew that they both wanted this right now.

Cynder broke from their hug and nuzzled Spyro; he closed his eyes with some tears falling. Soon, the dragoness broke off, Spyro was a bit surprised by this, and when he opened his eyes, found her turning around and heading towards Cole. He understood what she was doing, and knew the conduit would not hold a grudge.

As for Cole, he was confused why she would come back to him. He knew that they haven't seen each other for days, not knowing if the other was alive or not. So why would she come back to him? Cynder stood in front of him, staring into his eyes, before looking down in shame, "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "I didn't know you were a friend of Spyro's." As she said this, tears began to drip from her snout. Cole gave a look of understanding, and spoke.

"It's nothing, really," he said trying to convince her; it failed however.

"It's more than nothing," she choked, she looked back up at him with tears flowing down her cheeks, "I nearly killed you, blaming you for what happened to me, but you still didn't attack me. You..." She broke her gaze, and looked to the floor again, composing herself for what she was bout to say. She looked back up before resuming, "You tried to comfort me and convince me, but I wouldn't listen." She was crying hard at this point, closing her eyes to stop the tears; she could never forgive herself for what she nearly did to him.

"Hey, come on now, you had your reasons," She opened her teary eyes to see Cole's compassionate ones. "Ever since you came here, you have been hounded and locked away by us humans. I wouldn't expect you to feel anything but hatred to us. In fact, that was one of the reasons why I didn't defend myself." He patted her on the head with a caring smile, "I forgave you before you even said your sorry."

At that, Cynder jumped up and hugged the conduit, catching him by surprise, "Thank you... thank you..." was all he heard behind her sobs. He hugged her back; knowing that she was honestly apologetic, not that he needed a hug to know that.

While hugging her, Cole petted and comforted her, and it struck him, 'She's almost exactly like Trish,' he thought with a smile, and before he could stop it, a tear went down his own cheek, across the scratch mark that still lingered on his face.


	10. Chapter 10: Investigation for the Return

**The Electric Dragon**

**Chapter 10: Investigation for the Return**

Cole wasn't sure how long he and Cynder hugged each other. But when they broke apart, he felt immensely better; glad that they finally understood each other. Cole smiled at her, but she still had a small frown on her face.

"You're still hurt, how can I make up for that?" she asked.

Cole stood up and walked to a power circuit in the garage, and turned to Cynder, "Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "I've gotten worse then these," indicating the marks. After saying that, Cole faced the circuit again, and began draining the energy from it; arcs of electricity flew to him, as it healed his injuries in a flash.

Cynder was very startled by this. 'What human has power like this?' she thought to herself. Spyro chuckled quietly, and walked up beside Cynder before answering what she was thinking. "Cole, is a conduit. He can control electricity, and uses it to help others, like me."

Cynder nodded, she wasn't exactly sure how that worked, but was glad to hear that he helped Spyro incredibly. "You said that before, Spyro," turning her neck to him. "How exactly did he help you?"

As Spyro explained about the events upon their arrival, Cole went to the entrance to hallway, "You can out, now," he said irritably, "She won't bite." Zeke stuck his head out, "you sure about that, Cole?" He asked nervously.

Cole rubbed his eyes, "I'm pretty sure, considering she isn't trying kill me."

Zeke gave off a nervous chuckle, "Right, yeah, of course." He walked into view, Cynder looked away from Spyro to the movement at the doorway, she saw Zeke, standing there scratching the back of his head, while Cole had his arms crossed, shaking his head.

"Uh, hello there, Cynder," He hesitantly said.

"You talk just like when we found Spyro," Cole muttered under his breath so only Zeke could hear.

Cynder was not mad upon seeing Zeke, she was, instead, intrigued by his presence, since she learned that not all humans were bad. "This is Zeke," Spyro introduced. "I don't know too much about him, but I know that he is a good friend, and is even a spy."

Zeke kicked some dirt on the floor at that; he wasn't used to such praise. Spyro wasn't done though, "Without him, we would never have found you." Cole smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

Zeke tipped an imaginary hat, and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Cynder," The dragoness giggled. Spyro rolled his eyes with a smile, "He also like to joke a lot." At this, Zeke bashfully looked away from Cynder; Cynder could only giggle louder.

"Kind of reminds me of Sparx," she said quietly.

Cole raised an eyebrow, "Who's Sparx?" he asked.

Spyro answered that question, "He's my brother from the swamp, a dragonfly."

Zeke and Cole only stared at him with questioning looks, "Not by blood, but because we grew up together. We're very close together."

Zeke spoke up, "Hey, just like me and you, Cole."

Cole nodded with a smile, and Spyro continued, "We've been through a lot together. Also, he likes to mess around quite a bit, like Zeke."

The said person threw his arms up in the air, "guilty as charged," the dragons laughed at that.

Cole chuckled a bit himself, glad that Spyro and Cynder were together again. However, he thought about the next important problem: getting them home. He had thought about it before, but pushed it aside because of the search for Cynder. Now, he had to find a way to get them back to their own world. He remembered the clouds and their behavior the day Spyro and Cynder arrived. It was like an Ionic Vortex, but it was in the clouds, and it allowed people, or dragons in this case, to traverse to other worlds.

Before he could think more about it, he heard footsteps and voices coming from above. "I'm sure the other dragon is awake by now," he heard Nix say. Kuo responded, "I know that, but would she attack us on sight?"

Spyro, Cynder, and Zeke stopped their conversation and looked to the doorway. "The only humans she knew treated her like a wild animal," They came into view, and froze at seeing Spyro and Cynder standing and staring back at them. It lingered like this until Cole spoke.

"Hey, you're back," he said, "just in time to meet Cynder," he said in the awkward silence. No one spoke, until Kuo realized she was gawking at the black dragoness, she shook her head, "Nice to meet you, Cynder," As she said this, she held out her hand to Cynder, who shook it. "I am Kuo, a friend of Cole's," She jabbed a thumb in Nix's direction, "and she is Nix."

Nix gave a scowl, "I can introduce myself, you know." she said a bit offended.

Cole chuckled, and Cynder gave a wide grin, "You helped Spyro save me, right?"

They both nodded, as if it wasn't a big deal, but Cynder made it be one. "You have my thanks, Kuo and Nix." She bowed slightly after saying this, shocking the two conduits.

"I've... never been thanked before," said Nix hesitantly, "So, you're welcome, I guess."

"Yeah, me neither," agreed Kuo, "But we didn't do much, if anybody did the most, it was Cole."

Cynder, curiosity growing, walked up to him. "Spyro and Zeke said that as well," she tilted her head, "Why did you work so hard to save me? Not that I'm ungrateful, but just curious."

Cole smiled wide, "Spyro reminded me of how I was when I had someone I cared for: devoted, and loving. And you remind me of her so much it's almost scary."

Cynder smiled at that, "Who is your lover anyway?"

Cole sighed heavily, and answered, "Well, she's gone now, but that hasn't stopped me from helping Spyro. If anything, it encouraged me to work harder, so neither one of you will feel the same pain I did."

Cynder nodded in understanding, and Cole finally came to a conclusion, "And I'm still not done helping you guys yet." Spyro and Cynder raised their brows at this. "We still need to get you guys home."

Spyro and Cynder smiled at Cole, and Spyro spoke what was on both their minds, "Thank you, Cole. You helped us tremendously, and we will return the favor eventually."

Cole nodded, "I hope so," he said sarcastically, "Being a hero isn't cheap, you know?" Everyone laughed at that.

"Okay, okay," Zeke said waving his hands in the air to calm everyone down, "Now let's go over the facts."

Cole stepped forward with hand on chin, "Well, when you two arrived, Zeke and I saw a vortex in the clouds."

"Yeah," Spyro spoke up, "Me and Cynder saw the same thing before we got sucked up by it."

"There was also a loud bang," Cynder added.

"Was there anything big occurring when this happened?" Kuo asked.

The dragons looked down in thought, then Cynder looked up, and inquired, "It was a sunny day when it happened, but in a few minutes, a storm brewed and the vortex appeared."

Cole took these facts in and anything else that came to mind: his vortex was during a cloudy day, and Spyro's was during a storm. He remembered performing an Ionic vortex the day before their arrival, and after that the clouds growing more and more dense afterwards. He preformed another Ionic Vortex the other day, which means...

An idea came to him, it was crazy, not as crazy as any of Spyro's, but it was possible. 'might as well voice my thoughts to the group and see if they agree," He concluded.

"What if," he began gaining the attention of everyone, "when ever I perform an Ionic Vortex it creates the portal between our worlds." Everyone was dead silent, wanting to hear this possibility. "After I perform one, the next day, the vortex appears."

"Yeah," Zeke grinned with comprehension, "the portal could have been harmless whenever you preformed it because no one would be around to be swept away, but when Spyro and Cynder were close to one, they got pulled in. It makes sense!"

Nix shook her head, "I'm still lost, demon, how does that help us get the dragons back."

"I just preformed an Ionic Vortex yesterday, which means..."

"...another portal will appear today!" Kuo finished excitedly. "So when _does_ it reappear?"

"Well, I used the Ionic Vortex at 4:15, and right now it is..."

Zeke checked his watch on his wrist, "2:12, so we still have two hours 'till it appears."

Spyro shook his head, "But we still don't know _where _it will appear."

"Actually," Cole spoke with an excited grin, glad to finally have some answers to get his friends home, "It would be near where you crashed when you got here."

Cynder stepped up this time, "What if it appears at my crater, where I landed?"

"Nix and I can stay their," Kuo volunteered, "If it appears, we can call you, and you guys can head over."

"Then it's settled," Cole said with glee, "at 4:15, Spyro and Cynder will be back in their own world."

Everyone murmured to each other with eager after that. Cole could only smile; he was going to send a good friend home along with the love of his life. It struck the conduit that he may never see the two again, but if they were happy then he was as well. Spyro was thinking the same thing, and it bugged him that he was leaving them, and he wouldn't be able to repay their kindness.

Cole suddenly remembered the dream he had; He didn't bring it up before because it wasn't particularly relevent to the topics, but now that everything was settled, he decided to ask Spyro about the strange character he met.

He walked up to him while he was chatting with Cynder, "Hey, Spyro," the purple dragon turned to face Cole at the mention of his name, "Yeah, Cole?"

The electric took a deep breath, "Do you know a dragon called-"

Cole never finished that sentence, because at that moment the garage door burst open suprising and showering everyone with pieces of metal and concrete. The dust that kicked up made it difficult to see, which did not work in their favor.

One by one, the conduit heard the noises of darts hitting flesh and falling bodies, soon even one hit him. The event occurred to suddenly that everyone could not get a word of warning to anybody. Once the dart hit Cole, he felt the serum in it starting to put him to sleep. He fell to his knees, trying to stay awake. The sounds of footsteps echoed slightly in the room, as a tall man walked up to the electric man and he looked up to see their attackers

The man wore a long white suit with areas of black padding, black combat boots, gloves, and a metal mask. Additionally, he had a gas tank on his back. Cole recognized him, it was one of the other conduits he accidentally released when he freed Kuo.

Cole raised his right hand to defend himself, but it proved futile when the man kicked Cole in the head. Cole's head was spinning as he slowly fell unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11: Catch & Release

**The Electric Dragon**

**Chapter 11: Catch & Release**

Cole opened his eyes to see utter darkness from all around. He got up slowly watching to see if something would pop out. When nothing did, he ran through his thoughts and groaned, 'I was knocked out again,' he thought to himself, 'give me a break here.'

He looked around a couple more times before walking in a random direction, hoping it'll take him some where. 'I'm dreaming again,' Cole thought, 'but the last time, that Malefor guy was here.'

"You called?"

Cole had just enough time to give a surprised face before a flash of bright light forced him to cover his eyes with his arms. When it dimmed, he lowered his arms back down and gasped at the spectacle.

He was on top of a volcano, with molten lava flowing past him. In the distance, he could see a meadow, reasoning that was where he was before. Still, he was confused not only from the voice or this place, but what he felt. For reasons unknown, Cole could not feel the heat from the magma; It was as if he never left the garage.

"There's a reason for that, you know," the voice spoke.

Cole recognized it, and really didn't want to face it, but he turned around anyway to face Malefor once again. The Dark Master was still as evil and untrustworthy as ever, and seeing him again made Cole wish he could jump in the lava to escape his rambling.

"I really wish you would stop reading my mind," Cole said irritability, crossing his arms.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Malefor sneered, the conduit could only furrow his brow.

"What do you want now?" Cole growled, getting straight to the point.

"Ah, yes, do you remember our previous conversation?"

"I wish I couldn't," Cole let out. If Malefor was offended by this, he didn't show it, and continued.

"As you recall, I said that the young Spyro was only using you to meet his own goals of destruction."

"Yeah, yeah," Cole said, rolling his eyes, "Then I made you mad, and I woke up. Do I have to do that again or something?"

This time Malefor was angered, exposing his sharp teeth, but then his mouth became a toothy grin, and muttered, "Who do you think called in those men who attacked you, hmm?"

Cole turned his back on Malefor, "Highly doubt it's Spyro, seeing as Bertrand wants him very badly." He tilted his head to face Malefor with a grin of his own, "Besides, don't you remember me telling you I don't trust evil people?"

Malefor roared, slamming his feet on the ground, 'whoa, Déjà vu,' Cole thought as the Dark Master leveled his head with his own.

"Must I stand up to your erratic behaviour?" He snarled

Cole could not believe this; he threw his arms in the air in disbelief. "I don't know! You're the one who keeps dragging me to this place!" Cole shouted, gesturing to the area round them.

Malefor stood back up with a shake of his head, "You are too considerate to turn to evil, and to think Spyro was far easier."

Cole raised a brow in confusion, while the Dark Master turned around and began walking away. "Wait! What do you mean by that?! Hey!" The conduit shouted, but then he stopped himself in realization.

Back in the underwater dome that the Militia had, he saw Spyro turn against him with that dark appearance. Did Malefor force Spyro into that state? And if he did, when did he do that? Did he get help from Bertrand? Many questions flooded his mind, and he was struggling to come up with even one theory to any of them.

The conduit then realized that the world he was on was fading and disappearing like before, "I really should talk to Spyro about this," he mumbled under his breath as everything went pitch black again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cole kept his eyes shut as he regained consciousness; he hoped that he was back in his own world again. However, something did not feel right. He could feel metal straps around his wrist and ankles, and also the hard table he was laying on. His curiosity got the best of him, and he opened eyes to a shocking scene.

He was back on Earth, but the room he was in was awful. He was strapped down to an operating table with his arms held above him connected to the table, the legs also being connected to the same table. Looking around, he saw many scientists in lab coats and masks, examining screens and clip boards. Further study of his enviroment showed two other familiar people in the room; Kuo and Nix were in the same condition he was in, but they were still unconscious. His growing anger jumped when he saw that they were hooked up to machines, he later found out that he was as well.

One of the men at a monitor yelled at another, "He's awake! Quickly! Inject more anesthesia!"

Another man jumped up from his seat and grabbed a needle near a table, coming closer to Cole. The conduit knew he had to get out, and he did the only thing that came to mind: release a bunch of electricity.

He did this, putting everything he had into it. Currents were jumping from his bodies to the monitors, turning their screens to static while smoke and sparks errupted from them. The men surrounding him jumped back in surprise, and the man in charge spoke again, "Hurry! Before he destroys everything!"

The scientist with the needle nodded hastily, and continued jogging towards Cole. It was too late, however, as the chains holding the conduit down opened, just as the man was about to inject the serum.

Cole grabbed the man's hand, who looked up with a terrified face. The electric man let his rage out, and tossed the scientist into a monitor, shattering it, and knocking him out. Cole leapt up from his table, and began shooting bolts at the other scientists, each one being either killed or knocked out cold. Some were able to get some weapons and started shooting at the conduit with assault rifles.

Cole ran up to the nearest one, jumped up, and brought his Amp down on his head. He then dodged some more gunfire before running up to another gunner; this time he slide underneath him, sending him into the air. Before the man could hit the ground, Cole turned around and smacked him like a bat to a ball. A group of them began to charge at the conduit, guns blazing. Cole simply shot a kinetic shockwave, sending them flying to the ground.

Cole was breathing hard while looking frantically around in case there was more. Seeing none, he went towards where Nix and Kuo were being held and released them. With nowhere to put them, he let them rest on the tables; he still had to find Spyro and Cynder.

Checking around again to make sure no one was here, he ran to the nearest double doors and charged through them. Glancing around, he learned that he was on some sort of compound with many other buildings like the one he came out of, and a fence surrounding the whole area. He let a sigh slip out, 'Guess I'm going to have to search one by one,' he thought. Before he could take a step, an explosion occurred right beside him sending him in the opposite direction. He got up moaning and looked up to see a helicopter. It was charging up its mini-guns, as it flew closer to Cole's position. "Can nothing ever be easy?!" he shouted to no one in particular.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Spyro!"

Spyro could hear someone speak, but it felt distant.

"Wake up! Spyro!"

He recognized it as Cynder's voice, and immediately went towards her voice. 'Hold on, Cynder, I'm coming,' he thought subconsciously. Next thing he knew, he was laying in a cage, chained to the ceiling allowing it to hover above the ground.

"Thank the ancients," Cynder murmured from his right.

Facing that direction, he saw Cynder in another cage like his. She had a worried and frightened look on her face, and Spyro knew that he was the one to make her like this.

He gave a reassuring smile and spoke, "It's alright, Cynder, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled sadly, and nodded. No more words were exchanged, as the doors flew open, they gazed at it and saw Bertrand walk briskly towards them, cigarette in hand, and looking angry. He stopped a few feet away from their cages; the dragons giving him dirty looks. 'This must be Bertrand,' Spyro thought, 'The one who experimented on Cynder.' With that thought, the purple dragon gave a low growl.

"You're finally awake, you freak," Bertrand spoke sourly, not holding back at all. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me?"

"Trouble that you brought upon yourself," Spyro responded coldly.

"You think you're better than me? That I have no control? You're wrong to think that," Bertrand exclaimed, and then speaking to himself, "That dragon was right after all."

Spyro raised an eyebrow; dragon? There was another dragon here, one that helped Bertrand with who knows what. The only dragon that came to Spyro's mind that would do that was gone, at least, that's what he hoped.

Cynder spoke up this time, "So now what? Are we going to be experimented on?"

Bertrand inhaled another puff from his cigarette, and shook his head, "No, I already have all the data I need from you. However... a little dissection wouldn't hurt anybody."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Shouted Spyro angrily; he wouldn't let Bertrand do anything to Cynder again.

"Are you saying you'd rather be examined, Mr. Spyro?" He asked.

The purple dragon looked at Cynder, who had a worried look again. She shook her head in disagreement, but Spyro had already made up his mind. "Yes, just leave her alone," he said stiffly.

"No! Spyro!" Cynder yelled, jumping to the bars on her cage. "Don't do this!"

"I don't have much of a choice," he mumbled.

"There has to be another way!" She couldn't let Spyro do this, especially for her.

"I'm sorry, Cynder, but if this saves you, I'll do it," he said heavily

Cynder gave one last attempt, "Please", she whispered, beginning to cry again, "I love you."

Spyro gawked at her with mild surprise; he was hoping that she had loved him, but having her say it lifted his spirits. His heart did not feel heavy, and he could feel hope growing inside of him. He turned to face Bertrand, who had an unamused display. Spyro smirked at him, knowing now that he _had _to survive.

"You know what, Bertrand?" He asked, his voice steadily growing louder, "I change my mind. You won't experiment on any of us!" He breathed a large dose of fire that instantly melted the metal bars holding him, and forcing Bertrand to jump back in shock.

The purple dragon jumped out, and stalked towards the man, growling menacingly. Cynder realized that she could also use her breath powers again, and used shadow to slip out of her cage and join Spyro by his side. She, too, growled, ready to tear the Militia leader apart.

"You really think you can beat me, huh?" Bertrand chuckled, "Very well, You will taste-" A sudden rumbling from outside stopped the man from continuing his monologue, and made everyone look around.

The doors, which had remained closed the whole time, burst open. The doors broke from their hinges on the door frame, and hit Bertrand right in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. The dragons stared at the man before looking at what had caused it. Cole was standing there, breathing heavily and looking beat up, but all in all intact.

"Finally, found you guys," He said with a smile, he glanced down, noticing Bertrand on the floor, "Did I do that?" he asked honestly.

The dragons held back their laughs with their paws before Cynder asked a question, "Did you find Kuo and Nix?"

The conduit nodded, "Their back in the other building," talking with a serious tone, "we need to go get them and get out of here."

"Right," Spyro and Cynder said simultaneously.

The dragons followed Cole through the doors and outside, where their was a downed helicopter in the middle of the compound. They ran past it and into the building where Cole woke from. Following him further revealed where the other two female conduits laid, unconscious.

"Are they okay?" Cynder asked, concern etched on her face.

"As far as I can tell," Cole replied. "Is it alright if they catch a ride?"

The dragons nodded without hesitation, and the electric man picked up Kuo, who was closest, and settled her on Cynder. Repeating the process with Nix, he placed her on Spyro and the group made their way back to the entrance. When they exited, they were met with Militia troops jumping out of trucks that arrived a minute before. They noticed the group exit, and began firing on them.

"Go! Get out of here!" Shouted Cole, the dragons gave a quick nod, and took flight. The conduit followed behind on foot, scaling the fence that surrounded the compound. He then jumped on a vertical launch pole, which sent him straight to the roof of the building. He continued after the dragons as they flew back to Zeke's apartment.

'Where is Zeke anyway?' Cole thought. He wasn't at the compound; he searched every building before finding Spyro and Cynder, and when he attempted to call him, he didn't pick up. 'Must be at one of those Militia meetings,' Cole concluded. Still, he had to deal with the problem at hand: getting Kuo and Nix to a safe location, then get to the crater to get the dragons home. Cole could only hope they weren't too late.


	12. Chapter 12: Battle for the Departure

**The Electric Dragon**

**Chapter 12: Battle for the Departure**

The trip back to the apartment was uneventful, so much so that it made Cole very nervous, like the Militia were watching and waiting for the right time to strike.

Once at the apartment, Spyro and Cynder laid Kuo and Nix to rest. To Cole's astonishment, Zeke was still nowhere to be found. The conduit even tried calling him again, but to no avail.

"Maybe the Militia are keeping him busy so he can't respond," Spyro had suggested.

Cole doubted it; even if Zeke was given a job from their enemies, he would've slipped out, or at least made contact with his best friend.

Right now, the dragons and Cole were on the roof, not worried about being attacked again, and rethinking their strategy to get Spyro and Cynder home.

After pacing so many times in front of the two dragons, Cole finally stopped and faced them, "I say we continue with the plan. Kuo and Nix should be fine here, and we don't have much time until the portal appears."

"Maybe so," Cynder said, "but what if the Militia come back? They could be captured again."

Cole shook his head, "I don't think so; they probably will thank twice before trying to capture us again, especially after what I did to their compound." During that last bit, Cole had a devilish grin on.

"Alright then," Spyro announced, "let's go home then."

The other two nodded, and they all walked to the buildings edge. The dragons took flight as Cole began jumping from rooftop to rooftop. In the distance, they could see the crater, and the storm clouds that started to hover over it like a hurricane was building. Cole was now determined more than ever to get them back to their world, 'They won't meet the Beast, it isn't their problem,' he thought to himself. However, he couldn't help but feel guilty for alluding the whole Beast scenario to them.

Spyro and Cynder, flying side by side towards the crater, remained silent. Spyro was still surprised and relieved that Cynder loved him. He truly believed he should say the same, but every time he thought of it, he felt embarrassed. He was upset with himself for this; he shouldn't have any reason to feel this way, but the sensation occurred with its own free will.

For Cynder, she was uneasy of how she reacted in the compound. Sure, she finally revealed her feelings for Spyro a second time, but he hasn't brought it up since their escape. Does he not feel the same way? Her stomach dropped every time she thought of that. However, she could not think anything of it at this moment, for the group had finally arrived to the crater.

The area remained the same as when Cole first arrived, except for some small changes. For one, there was no Militia troops anywhere in sight. Another thing was the dark ominous clouds luming over their heads. The clouds were crackling with lightning with thunder not to far off.

Spyro and Cynder landed inside the crater with Cole running from behind to join them. They all looked up to see the clouds start to pull apart to reveal a vortex leading to the world of dragons.

Cole sighed sadly, having Spyro here made him feel less lonely, and understood more then anyone could ever understand. They both were in their element, working together for a common goal, and now they must be separated. The dragons simply do not belong in this world. He understood this, but he didn't have to like it.

Cole walked in front of the dragons with a heavy heart, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Spyro stood frozen, in deep thought, "No, this isn't goodbye."

Cole was slightly shocked to hearing this, but the purple dragon wasn't finished, "We may be in separate worlds, but I have this strange feeling in my gut that says that we _will_ meet again."

Cynder smiled, "Yeah, I mean, we can't forget each other, right?"

Cole chuckled, "of course not," he then rushed forward and pulled them in a group hug. The dragons hugged back, holding back the tears that began to appear.

The conduit pulled away with a sad smile, same with Cynder and Spyro. "Cole," Spyro announced, gaining the attention from the conduit. "I promise you that we will meet again, no matter what happens."

Cole would have loved to agree full heartily, but the thought of the Beast lingered in his head. "Yeah, of course," he said quietly, feeling like he was lying to them.

Cynder started to hover with her wings, "Goodbye, Cole," she said waving a paw to him, "sorry about almost killing you."

Cole laughed, and waved back, as she made her way to the vortex, stopping to wait for the other dragon.

Spyro began to hover as well. He looked at Cole one last time, smiled, and nodded, "Someday."

Cole smiled and nodded back, "Someday."

Spyro flew to the portal home, and when Cynder saw him approaching she flew through it. the purple dragon would've done the same, if he hadn't heard the loud footsteps of an approaching enemy.

Cole heard it too, and whipped around to see a large ice creature. It was almost three times as tall as the electric man, and had a humanoid form with large limbs of ice. What surprised Cole the most was seeing Zeke inside the beast like a cage.

"Cole!" Zeke shouted, "Get out of here, man! Forget about me!"

The conduit allowed electricity to flow through his right arm, arcs radiating around it, preparing to fight the Ice Titan. "Cole!" Another voice from above yelled. Looking up, he saw Spyro lowering himself towards him.

'What does he think he's doing!?' He thought frantically, 'He needs to get home now!'

"Spyro!" Cole shouted sternly back, "Get through the portal before it disappears!"

"But-"

"Now! You need to go, I can handle this! Just go!"

Breaking his gaze from Spyro, he faced the monster in front of him again, just in time to see a large ice chunk fly towards him. He dodge rolled away just in time to avoid it, and was about to retaliate when he realized he couldn't attack while Zeke was inside.

He cursed silently, and thought of ways to take this thing down. The said monster shot a beam of white with blue radiating from it straight at Cole. The conduit ran to the side while the beam followed closely behind.

Cole shot a bolt at the Ice Titan, and to his dismay see that it hurt Zeke more than the monster itself.

'There is no way to take this thing down without hurting Zeke,' he mentally told himself, 'unless...'

The idea came to him, but it felt cowardly to even think of it. However, it seemed to be the only way to get Zeke out without his death.

After the beam faded away, Cole stopped running, turned to face the Ice Titan and knelt, face down cast.

"Cole what are you doing?!" Zeke yelled out, "Just run!"

"I can't do that, Zeke!" He shouted out to the other man at last, making him flinch.

"If I run away, you'll still be captured, but if I submit, it'll let you go. I don't have a choice."

"Cole," Zeke whispered to himself, realizing that the conduit was going to sacrifice himself to save him.

The kneeling man, to the Ice Titan, showed that he was giving up. With out hesitation, the monster walked lubberly to Cole. When he was within range, the beast lifted its right arm up, about to crush the man in front of him.

The next thing it knew, however, a blast of fire melted his arm, and it stumbled back in shock.

Cole gazed back up to see Spyro finishing a fly by of the monster, which had lost its arm in the process. In his surprise, he realized that Spyro was still here, and grew angry. "What are you doing, Spyro!?"

Spyro landed right beside him, as Cole stood back up, temper flaring. The dragon grinned coolly, "Saving you and Zeke, by the looks of things." he retorted.

"What about your home, and Cynder?" The conduit asked of him. To which Spyro only chuckled.

"I can always return when you use another Ionic Vortex," the dragon joked.

Cole could not stop an annoyed and small smile from appearing on his face, "Yeah, well, it looks like you're not leaving until you help."

Spyro gave a nod of affirmation, and the conduit sighed. "Fine," he gave in irritably, "But when this is finished, you're leaving. Not that I don't like your company."

Spyro chuckled, and they both turned their attention to the Ice Titan, who was still recovering from the attack.

"If you can get Zeke out, I can hold it off," Cole explained.

"No problem," Spyro said boastfully.

With that, the dragon flew quickly at the monster. He hovered in front of it, dodged a strike made by the beast, and breathed fire at the cage that held Zeke. The said man covered his face with his arms to protect himself from the heat, but looked up to see Spyro inside with him, "Hop on, quick!" he ordered, which Zeke did without argument.

The second Spyro and Zeke exited the monster, Cole let loose a barrage of rockets that hit their mark. The monster groaned in agony as it regained its balance and threw more ice blocks at Cole. He dodged them, but the last one hit him, and was knocked down. He jumped back up, and saw Spyro returning to the scene. The dragon did another fly by and used his fire breath again, taking out the Ice Titan's left arm. The monster fell down to its knees, as if trying to do regain its strength, and an idea came to Cole's mind.

The conduit ran up to the beast, with his Amp out, and jumped on it where it's face would be. He jammed his weapon down, and pulled, as if pealing off the ice cover. When the cover did come off, Cole fell back to the ground, and gazed back to the face of the monster, which was now revealed.

It was ugly, to say the least, and it seemed to be covered in frostbites. The monster roared, and stood back up. Then, to the amazement of Spyro and Cole, it regrew its arms. "Aim for the face!" Cole suggested to Spyro.

The dragon took this to heart and unleashed many fire bursts on to it, however, it did not finish it off. 'How the hell do we take this thing down? Wait, we can use our attack like with that Behemoth.' After that thought, he waved his arms above his head, signaling to Spyro to come to his position, which the dragon complied.

"What is it?" he asked as soon as he landed.

"We need to use our attack that we used on the Behemoth," Cole announced.

Spyro would have argued that wouldn't be necessary, but after fighting this monster, and without coming up with his own plan, he agreed to Cole's idea.

The dragon took a few steps backward, preparing his lightning breath, while Cole also prepared to receive the energy. After a second of anticipation, Spyro realized his attack, which was absorbed by Cole without pause. Feeling the electricity flow through him, he started to form a rocket in his hands. As the team began to do this, the monster was preparing another beam to shoot at the group.

As Spyro was shooting the electricity at Cole, his mind flashed the recent events since he arrived in New Marais: Meeting Cole, fighting Nix, laughing with Zeke, rescuing Cynder, and more. Even though the situation overall was desperate, it was also, in a way, fun. He enjoyed fighting with Cole, and leaving this place became a lot harder for him.

Cole finally finished the concentrated rocket, and launched everything he had at the monster. When it hit, a deafening explosion occurred, sending chucks of ice, that made up the Titan, flying in multiple directions.

The duo was breathing hard, and looked at each other with appreciation of the other. But Cole's face slid to horror in recalled the portal, and looked back up to it and saw it beginning to collapse. "Spyro! Hurry!" he shouted out, pointing to the vortex.

Spyro realized the desperation, and instantly took flight heading straight for it. As he grew closer, the portal grew smaller. To Cole, it looked like it was going to be close. And right when Spyro arrived at the vortex, there was loud bang, like when they first appeared. Spyro was gone, and so was the portal, as the clouds dissipated to nothingness.

Cole let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and fell down in a sitting position. He could hear the hurried footsteps coming towards him, and looking behind him, saw Zeke running from where he was hiding. "Hey... Zeke..." Cole let out, still breathing hard.

Zeke stood aways behind Cole still in shock, "Cole, he's gone..." Zeke said dumbfoundedly. "What if we never see him again? What if he doesn't find another portal so we can join up?"

Cole gave a small smile, 'Always the theorist, he is.'

Cole looked up to the sky that once held the vortex, smile growing bigger. "We will, Zeke. Someday..." With that said, he collapsed to the ground, exhaustion overwhelming him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After flying with all his might to the portal, he finally arrived in the Dragon Realms. He landed on the soft grass, not so expertly, and just laid there, breathing heavily. Suddenly, he was tackled from the side, and began rolling with whoever did it until he was laying on his back, facing Cynder.

She was crying, with tears dripping from her cheeks onto Spyro's scales, with a scared look. She hugged him, not wanting to ever let him go. "I was so worried," she managed to say through her sobs. "I thought something happened, and I couldn't come back, and-" she couldn't finish as she was crying to hard to do so.

The purple dragon knew that he worried Cynder, and he knew of only one way to comfort her. When they pulled away from the hug, he looked up in her emerald and tear-stricken eyes, and kissed her. Cynder was shocked at first, but soon kissed back as they continued to embrace each other.

When they finally broke apart, Spyro gave a reassuring grin, and said, "I love you, Cynder, there is no way I would leave you."

Cynder was stunned by his words. 'He loves me back? He really loves me?' she questioned herself, but she soon was smiling widely, and kissed him again. Spyro was glad to get that off his chest at last. Even though he may never see Cole again, though he knew he would, he was finally and truly happy and content to be with Cynder right now.

And nothing could take that away from him.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this story! It took about two and a half weeks to finish, but I'm glad I did. Before you ask, there WILL be a sequel. It'll take place in the Dragon Realms with Cole coming by. I don't know when I will get around to it, but I promise I will type it, and I keep my promises. If you have suggestions for the story, I would like to hear them. And don't forget to review or PM me about this story!**


End file.
